


Fooled Me Twice

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, Toxic Relationship, Toxic love, Violence, abandon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: Harley Quinn and Joker have captured Jason Todd, spending their time torturing him while Batman thinks he's dead. Jason, certain he's been abandoned by the Dark Knight, vows to take revenge on all of them. Yet, he's still trying to right a wrong: Harley's abuse at the hands of Joker. Harley decides to use Jason's growing love for her until she realizes this is no joke. Someone finally sees her for who she is and that scares her. Will she stay true to Joker or give true love a try? Will Jason kill her and end his torment, or follow his own heart, despite what is wrong or right?
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Harley Quinn, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, harley quinn/red hood
Comments: 47
Kudos: 71





	1. Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first ever Harley Quinn/Jason Todd, two characters I love dearly! Plus, isn't their angst just great?! It's based off Jason's torture by Harley Quinn and Joker from the comics and the Arkham video games.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it and stay for the wild ride!
> 
> P.S.: This fanfic has multiple chapters and contains scenes of great violence and abuse. It also deals with murder and suicidal thoughts. Be aware.

“That’s much better.”

Harley laughed over Jason’s ear-splitting scream. She clasped the branding iron in her hand and bent forward to observe the “J” she had seared into his left cheek.

“You’re our bitch now.”

She giggled and turned around to her love. Jason, panting with pain and sweating profusely, scowled at her, then let his head fall back.

“Look, Puddin’! My work of art,” Harley said with a deep, mean laugh. She extended her arm to show Jason like a performer does before the performance starts.

The Joker grinned and flicked his switch knife open and close. He’d used it earlier to give little scary gifts to that Jason.

“Good job! Now he’ll always be under my thumb,” he chuckled. “Let’s hope Bats loves the reminder. Hahaha!”

Jason could barely make out the rest of the conversation between his abductors. It sounded so far through feet of water. His thoughts were slow and muddy, but one of them stood out with pure clarity:

_Bruce abandoned me._

Then the momentary safe haven of darkness overtook him.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

“You know he’s not coming for ya, huh?”

Jason smacked his bleeding lips and warily lifted his gaze up to Harley. All the bruises, cuts and tears he was suffering were making him dizzy and in and out of consciousness. His left eye could barely open due to the swelling. He didn’t know how long he’d been here, with them, but all this pain was way past his training. Training… with Batman.

“Who?” Jason asked in one, low breath.

But he didn’t need to hear her say the word. He was way too aware of the betrayal which burned in his veins like the acid the Joker played with on his right leg.

“Batman, idiot.”

Jason sighed and looked at the bloodied floor. His blood. He was chained to an electrocution chair, where they kept beating and torturing him. His breathing was ragged, but it wasn’t even as laborious nor scary as the empty void expanding in his chest at hearing his mentor’s alias.

_Abandon. Betrayal_

Harley slapped him once and put a hand on her hip.

“Cheer up, Jason! You’re not dead yet.”

“I wish I was…”

“Huh? What’d you say, angel face?”

“No one’s coming for me. You have me,” Jason says, gritting his teeth.

“Oh, but that was the plan!” Harley giggled, bouncing up and down.

Something nagged at Jason about what she said. But he couldn’t figure out what… He just knew there was something wrong in it. Hidden. If he had all his capacities, he’d have understood. But he kept drifting in and out of darkness. For all answer, Jason groaned, his head lolling.

At this instant, the metal doors leading out of the torture room at Arkham opened and in came the monster himself: the Joker.

“Well, well… I hope you’ve prepared the present for me really good, Harley,” the Clown Prince of Crime said. His grin was both twisted and disgusting.

It didn’t forebear(?) anything good. Jason’s breathing hitched as he wondered if he could go through more torture and for how long until he yielded. Until he broke completely. He could feel his strength and resolve leaving him, falling into that abyss at the centre of his chest.

Harley smiled and hugged her love. The Joker merely let her before approaching Jason. He bent over and frowned. With a cluck of his tongue, the Joker whirled to face Harley.

“What did you do? I told you to “prepare” him, not have fun yourself!” He shouted.

Harley gasped but she didn’t react fast enough. The Joker’s hand hit her cheek before she could comprehend her fault. She cried with pain and brought a hand over her face and stumbled on her feet.

“B-but, Pu-Puddin’… I… I wanted to surprise you,” she said meekly.

The Joker snarled and dismissed her words with a flick of his hand.

“Always better done by yourself, I always say…” the Joker told her before laughing.

Harley flinched and let her head down, ashamed. Jason’s piercing, yet tired, eyes were fixed upon the nauseating toxic scene. His eyes went to Harley, hard as stone and dark as coal, and he watched her suffer. No matter what, he hated seeing a woman hurting. She tried her best and always failed with the Joker. Jason saw her both as torturer and victim… and this scene just proved him how right he was. Despite the Joker grabbing a knife, Jason bore his eyes, serious as ever, into Harley’s blue ones when she looked up at him. They didn’t need to say anything, really. It was quite obvious she needed out. And they both knew it.

Utterly ashamed, Harley sighed and headed out.

“I’ll come back after to watch him,” she said.

Joker laughed and started slashing at Jason. The Robin-turned-victim howled with pain. He clenched his fists and wished for it to stop. For Batman to come back for him. For Batman to die. For Joker to perish. And for Harley to… to suffer and leave.

* * *

_Always him, him, him…!_

Indeed, it was always all about Joker and his ego. Harley bit her lower lip and shook her head, hesitant to open the door to Arkham’s abandoned section. If she had more courage, she’d stand up to him. But then again, Joker would just be furious and worse with her afterwards… like he always was. She never did anything right in his mind. But hell, she was an ex-psychiatrist, for fuck’s sake! She’d treated him and fallen into this circle of madness to better accompany him! Down, down she went…

And now here she was, afraid to step into the place where her boyfriend was torturing their prized possession. A sudden giddiness overtook her—they had captured Batman’s sidekick and made sure he’d think Jason had died! This was perfect in so many ways. One, they had a fun time hurting him. Two, he was a nuisance they now controlled. And three, this affected Batman greatly. Win-win, right?!

Well, maybe not so much… Puddin’ didn’t notice, but Harley saw Jason looking at them. At _her_. Like he pitied her. Even some… What was it called? Right, _compassion_! Yew! This shook Harley to the core with disgust and… a secret longing?

_If only Puddin’ loved me…_

Because Harley wasn’t a fool. While she had trouble stepping through the door, she was clever enough to notice the Joker wasn’t in love with her. With her usefulness and skills, yes, but not with _her_. And Jason was annoying… He, unlike Joker, was starting to see who she was. It was subtle, a dim light in his eyes really, but it scared her.

_Scaredy cat! Go in there and show him true business._

Harley took a deep breath, steadied herself, then lifted her palm to open the door. Right at this moment, the Joker exited and fell face to face with her. His was deadpan, bored even, while hers was all surprised.

“Thought the harlequin had forgotten her show…” he said in a monotonous voice, full of reproach.

She opened her mouth, raising a finger to her face. “Well, Puddin’, I thought you wanted him to yourself.”

Joker raised an eyebrow, then nodded. “Right. Now, get in there and keep an eye on him.”

He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, his face grimacing like either Harley or Jason was a pain in the ass. She was never sure… Harley gulped and strode past her puddin’ to Jason.

“See you tonight, love!” she shouted with a hand around her mouth.

Joker shrugged and waved nonchalantly at her. “Yeah, yeah…”

Then the door closed and she was left with their pathetic prey.

Harley exhaled loudly through her nose, then turned slowly at the moan behind her. Her Puddin’ really did a neat job. Well, if a shirt and pants drenched in blood, torn in big slashed and smaller ones were neat. Blood dripped from Jason’s arms, torso and legs onto the floor. He was panting, his hair sticking to his forehead and temples with sweat.

But he was staring straight at her, his gaze serious and piercing. Her heart skipped a beat and she sucked in a breath.

“What, angelface?!”

“He doesn’t treat you right,” he said, his voice as cutting as broken glass.

“None of your business,” she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Slowly, painfully, Jason shook his head, chuckling. “You’re so blind. He’s doing to you what you’re doing to me…”

“And that is?” She was growing annoyed with his behaviour, but something in her wanted to hear what he had to say. She’d always been so curious, both a plus and a flaw… which took her too far, most of the time.

His voice was so grave when he answered, it scared her as though he wasn’t the one chained to the chair.

“You’re torturing me.”

Harley gasped and started. Of all the things, she hadn’t expected so much honesty. So much truth in those three words. Her memories came flooding her, of her mad love, of being abused, of all the pain she went through daily… And of all people to get it, it had to be Jason Todd, stupid sidekick to idiot Batman.

She plastered a smile on her face, like she owned everything and everyone. He mustn’t see her heart beating faster, trying so hard to break out of her chest and run away. No, she wasn’t a plaything, was she? She was Harley Quinn! Just a… harlequin…

Her lips quivered but she stopped them quickly.

“You’re right, angelface,” she admitted in a deep, angry voice.

Harley grabbed a knife from the metal table next to her, and Jason sighed, looking away. She stabbed him in the leg and forced his head towards her. She bore her furious gaze into his, her insides burning with anger and sorrow.

“You know what else? Hm?”

Jason clenched his teeth as he scowled at her. When she was sure she had all his attention, Harley gave him the answer in a voice dripping with venom and pain.

“No one’s coming to save us, you and I.”


	2. Why Should You Care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason overhears Joker yelling and beating Harley again. While Jason warns her against the Joker, he's surprised at his own thoughts and resolve to save her. Harley doesn't expect his caring behaviour nor the softness it awakens in her. As Jason refuses to eat, Harley makes a promise to him. Why does he care anyway? Why does it matter to her too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This chapter is bittersweet and really shakes Harley up. ^.^ The next two chapters will be slower in terms of development (yet essential), but expect the intensity to ratchet up in subsequent chapters.
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for the follows, the comments, and the kudos! It genuinely made my week! Keep showing this fanfic love and I'll write the chapters even faster. I'm touched you love it!
> 
> On this, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

“Stupid bitch!”

“OOMPH!”

Harley’s cry at receiving a punch echoed through the blinded door. Jason sighed and shook his head slowly. It was heavy, with dried blood coating his ears, hair and face. The wound on his leg was healing, leaving a huge scar. He closed his eyes, not daring to think about the “J” seared into his cheek. Property of Joker… Nothing more. No Robin, no hero, _nothing_. Just one of Joker’s many toys.

His heart squeezed, and he clenched his teeth upon hearing Harley’s second cry. Would she ever understand? Did she accept it or longed for freedom? Hell, she was crazy, but no woman should be treated as such. Jason had a rocky past, reckless even, but he’d never laid a hand on a woman. Or girl for that matter. But no matter the good he did, Jason still ended up here, tortured and martyred… and Batman didn’t care. He saved everyone but not him. Not his protégé, his friend, his family.

A bitter knot formed in his throat, but he gulped it down, down, with difficulty. Harley sobbed. She seemed to take forever to open the door, but when she did, Jason could see from a distance she’d been crying. Her eyes were rimmed red and gleamed from afar with tears that she didn’t want to fall anymore. He shouldn’t care, he knew, but injustice always drove him mad. He wanted to kill Joker, sure, but put Harley behind bars. While she was extreme, she was still a woman who simply fell in love with the very, very wrong guy.

Yet Harley walked with pride tilting up her chin, her long legs enticing. She always kept her sexy, languorous demeanour. Batman had a thing for catwomen and poisonous ones, but Jason… Jason liked them _wild_ , _different_. This thought troubled him and he shook his head harder this time, no matter the pain radiated from his cheek and neck. No, he couldn’t think about Harley like this. She was _wrong_. A criminal. Someone good for Arkham.

_Aren’t I, too?_

But he was still a saviour through and through, too. And he wouldn’t abandon Harley like Batman did to him, whether she acknowledged her need for help or not. He’d abandon no one.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, big boy?”

Harley’s shrill voice pierced through his cloudy thoughts. Jason narrowed his eyes at her as she stood lower on her left hip, arms arched. A few seconds passed before she clucked her tongue at him and headed to the metal table a few feet away.

“Men, all the same…” she muttered with a dismissing flick of her wrist.

Jason stiffened, bracing himself for a new torture device or something equally intimidating. They were breaking him, little by little, but he knew… There was no way out. He’d been left behind, forgotten. _Useless_. His heart, the idiot, still tried to hang onto good, onto hope. But soon he’d squash it. No good entertaining lies. It pained him to admit it, but only his death would bring him freedom, but they wouldn’t kill him… not yet, maybe not ever. They had too much _fun_ tearing him apart.

“So, eat. We can’t have you dying on us,” Harley said, suddenly in front of him with a bowl.

Jason blinked several times. How had he not seen her move? Was he losing it too?

“Go on!” she shouted, putting down the bowl before him.

With a kick, she pushed his chair down and Jason slammed onto the concrete. He moaned, his whole body wrecked. He tried to curl up, which made Harley tsked with disgust, but his was tied too tightly. He exhaled loudly, then didn’t stare at the food, but at his torturer.

“What?!”

* * *

_He looks like a worm, squirming like that. Ew!_

Harley grimaced with disgust, tsking at the old Robin. He was so annoying! First, coming out of nowhere with care, then not wanting the food? What was he, stupid? She gulped, her heart tightening so bad it hurt physically. Stupid… That was what she was to Joker. Always stupid, always a harlequin he never cared about.

She sighed, then pushed the bowl closer to him with the tip of her boot. She stopped midway as his eyes pierced into hers. For a good guy, he did have gorgeous eyes. Harley sucked in a breath and flinched. Why was this guy so intense? Shouldn’t he be always crying, asking for Bats?

“EAT!” she shouted, desperation tainting her voice.

_Or he’ll beat me up again._

Fear clutched her like a vise she once hammered into someone’s head. Surely Joker was doing this for a purpose?

“He doesn’t deserve you,” was all Jason said, his voice deep and grave.

Harley gasped and brought a rebellious lock of blond hair behind her ear. She was trying to process his… kind? genuine?… unexpected words. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, they cut deep. Deeper than Joker’s punches and insults. But they didn’t hurt her… no, they reached a vulnerable part she thought hidden from view, and softened it. The part that yearned for romance, for kindness, for love. Pure and simple. Where Joker, no matter how much she wished for it, didn’t belong…

Harley let out a brusque, fake laugh. Then, she leaned over her prisoner, with her fists on her hips.

“And who does, wonder boy?”

It was Jason’s turn to flinch. She even saw him bite on his lower lip. Yet his gaze was steady. Like a river… like the river Harley loved surrounding Coney Island, which she’d visited with her father on the day they got attacked. The fact he was a mobster wasn’t important, but her outing with her dad was. Her chest filled up with air, which she released slowly, trying to get a hold of herself.

But Jason didn’t answer. He simply bore his gaze into hers.

Harley rolled her eyes before bending and grabbing his shoulders. They were strong, stronger than Joker’s, but drooped with despair. Joker was going to be happy. It was his game, after all. Then, she pulled him upright on his chair, lifting it up.

“All right, all right…” she sighed.

She then grabbed the bowl and went to fetch a spoon. When she came back, Jason was clenching his teeth and glaring. But there was something else in his eyes, like he was analyzing her… And that made her uneasy. _They_ ruled him, not the other way around! Yet, when she offered him a spoonful of the soup she’d killed a cook for, her smile was kind and her gesture gentle.

He never ceased to take her by surprise. A kindness for a kindness she figured… At least, he’d seen past her defences, what no other man had ever done.

“Open, Jason—I won’t let you die.”

And somehow, somewhere deep inside her (maybe the same spot he’d reached earlier?), she knew this was a promise she intended to keep.

Jason seemed to consider her words, then gave in and ate. She grinned, content and, for reasons she kept stepping on in her mind, relieved. As he munched and swallowed, Harley saw his eyes, darkened with a single dancing gleam she couldn't identify. Harley's heart beat faster with... what? Cruel satisfaction? Or something softer? Either way, she wasn't alone in struggling against divergent thoughts and feelings. And that pleased her.

Harley leaned closer, almost unconsciously, and fed him until the bowl was empty. She, too, felt empty.

_Of pain._

At least until she met with Joker again. Anger assaulted her like an unsuspected enemy, and she tightened her grip on the bowl. Harley bit her lower lip and whirled on her heels. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jason flinch, probably expecting a hit or something like it. And that's _exactly_ what she should be doing. Not spoonfeeding him! Mistah J would be so mad with her. Harley rushed out of the room, shame cascading over her, veiling her thoughts with negativity. 

"Remember what I told you!" Jason shouted after her.

She let her quick footsteps be the only answer he got. 

After all, how did he dare talk against Mistah J?

_Why should Jason care, anyway?_


	3. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has enough of the torture, but nothing prepared him for the final insult to his identity. Yet, his sense of justice just doesn't leave him alone. He'll save Harley from herself, whatever the cost. Harley enjoys torturing him before Joker until Jason starts caring even more, reaching out to her. Infuriated and confused, she remembers her promise and stands against the Joker. She is torn, and figures out the only way to save Jason is to use him. It takes two for a joke to work, right? And she's well intent to tell the best joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This chapter is way longer than the others, hehehe. Sorry not sorry. There was a lot of emotions and feelings to go through. I really hope you enjoy all this angst and brewing complicated relationship! 
> 
> Again, thank you SO MUCH for commenting, giving this fanfic kudos and just reading it! Keep in mind that showing this story love incites me to write the chapters faster over other fanfics. ^.^
> 
> Happy reading, loves!

Jason cared too much. That had always been his problem. Even more so now as he howled with pain. Harley sat before him on a stool, pulling out each of his fingernail with a pair of pliers. He twisted and coiled and growled, yet all she did was clench her teeth and twist the pliers higher. She even dared cluck her tongue at him, the wet popping sound echoing against the dirty walls.

“Stay still, silly!! I can’t pull them easy now.”

“Hahahahaha!”

Joker’s laughter, awful, warped, _evil_ assaulted Jason’s ears like the worst insult on injury. All he’d wanted was to do good, to have _fun_ as Batman’s sidekick, to prove his colours to the drab Gotham. To _save_ people. Now he was left alone with those monsters! Disgust of himself burned his oesophagus and he gritted his teeth at the pain. He just wanted to help. To be someone. To _matter_. But even as all his world crumbled, as he was tortured and mocked, Jason still cared. And he cursed and hated himself silently for it. Why couldn’t he be more like Batman, uncaring and distant? No, scratch that. He wasn’t like that asshole, nowhere _near_ him. Hell, he’d ask him what the fuck happened, _then_ cut off the dang Bats’ head and hang it on a spike for all Gotham to mourn.

“There we go. Not so bad, huh, Jasi-Jason?” Harley sing-sang, patting him on his wounded back.

A strand of drool dripped from Jason’s mouth to the floor. Harley’s face scrunched up in disgust before she turned to Joker for his approval. At least, that’s what she always did. Such a stupid girl, such a damsel in distress… Jason lowered his gaze to his bruised hands. He could see the flesh where his nails had been moments earlier. All the blood coating his skin, falling to the floor one. drop. at. a. time.

“Whatcha want now, Mistah J?”

Joker let out a guttural laugh then mimicked hitting something with a bat. He put his hand over his forehead, as though watching a head bounce far away. A shadow descended upon Jason and his stomach constricted. There was way worse in store for him… Which he considered confirmed as soon as Harley turned back to him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and a grin on her beautiful, but cruel lips. She was a nightmare. A haunting and untouchable one.

_Pull yourself together! She's the enemy, enemy, enemy…_

_Batman is the enemy._

Jason hadn’t even noticed her grabbing a bat, but he sure as hell did when he saw the end of it come close. Jason opened wide eyes and gurgled a scream as the weapon smashed against his face. Blood gushed out of his mouth and he panted heavily.

“Heeeere weeee goooooo!” Harley chanted, readying the bat again.

Jason’s head swirled, but nothing felt worse than the steel vise torturing his heart. The whole room looked smaller, darker now. Would he faint? Please, yes. Would he live through it? No, he didn’t want to… Harley’s words came back to him, _“I won’t let you die.”_ Back then it had seemed like a promise… but maybe it was a punishment? He wasn’t so sure anymore. Nothing made sense. He was lost and unloved… like he’d always been. And that hurt the worst, to be left alone. Behind. _Abandoned_ and _tortured_.

Jason swung his head slightly, gazing at Harley with a sad, yet compassionate look. Harley startled and opened her mouth slightly, her bat lowering. The wonder boy had hit a fragile cord, it seemed…

His gaze then went to Joker, who stood against the far wall, glaring at them, impatient. Jason’s pulse quickened. He had to make a decision! He wasn’t in control. But he understood how she came to be… She wanted to impress someone she admired, too. Just like Jason had with Batman. She was a damsel in distress after all. And for better or for worse, Jason would save her. May it be his last achievement or his last good action… He might be reckless, but he wasn’t blind. And he sure as hell didn’t abandon someone who lived through torture too whether they acknowledged it or not.

Harley started to turn her head to Joker when Jason whispered two words loud enough for she would be the only one to catch them.

“Do it.”

She snapped her head back to Jason, shocked. Her features quickly morphed with anger and she raised the bat again. Despite the oncoming hit, Jason smirked. She was infuriated by acts of kindness… probably unused to them, just like him. Well, Batman had been all right with him, until now. So disappointing. He knew why she did this. If only he could reach out and break her walls.

_VLAM!_

Jason’s breath cut short as the bat hit his abdomen. Just to fuck shit up, Harley slammed the bat on his wounded thigh, and Jason cried out. She beat him for so long he was about to pass out, with the Joker’s laugh carrying him, carrying him away to—

“Oh no, you don’t! Wake up, wonder boy!” Harley commanded, slapping his face.

Jason coughed blood, then gulped some of it down. Harley was standing tall before him, _proud_ , the bat held over her shoulder like she owned everything. Like she owned _him_. Which, he figured, she probably did now. He groaned at his dark thoughts and looked away, a subtle and idiotic gesture of rebellion.

He heard Harley’s boots walk away, clicking on the floor, stomp, stomp, stomp, and Joker’s laughing, laughing… _mocking_ him. _Wimp, Batshit, Loser Boy_ and many other names that tore his heart apart. Because, he guessed, they were true…

Weren’t they? After all, Batman didn’t need someone like him.

_But Harley does. Broken goes with broken, right? And Hell if I’m not…_

“Got sumthin’ for yaaaa!”

Jason looked up, defeated. There, in Harley’s hands, was his battered Robin suit. Involuntarily, his eyes opened wide, taking in all this glorious if nostalgic view. Hope bloomed in his chest despite the blood and tears on his costume.

“I heard something fun, Jason…”

“You’ll like the joke, I’m sure,” Joker added, a cruel smile distorting his features and a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Jason frowned, a cold shower crashing on him. He had to get out, he had to help people! He was Robin, for fu——

“Batman’s got a new _Robin_ , hahaha!” Harley said, laughing with a hand over her mouth. Frankly, being the bitch she was.

And Jason’s heart ripped in too, he could even hear it being torn apart. _Crack, riiiiiiip, crack, riiiiip._

“N-no, that can’t be true. I— “

“You’re dead to him, wonder boy.” Harley’s voice was cold, but her gaze frozen.

Joker slapped his thigh, laughing as he always did. “Told you it was a good one! Here!”

The clown threw a picture on the floor. It slid and slid until it stopped a few feet from Jason, but even from there, he could see the truth. Indeed, there was another _Robin_. So, _he_ wasn’t _Robin_ anymore… He was _no one_. Forgotten, useless… unloved. _Abandoned_.

A sob escaped Jason’s mouth, his body racked. His breathing accelerated and he growled, tugging at his metallic chains with all the strength he had left to no avail. He could still hear their laughter over his unending screams.

_Abandoned._

_I am no one._

Harley held up his Robin costume dramatically then pulled out a lighter from her pocket. Jason watched her intently, his heart beating fast in fear. He fell and kept falling inside himself, his mind, his shattered heart… his own will to live, to _matter_ , as Harley brought the flame to the clothes and she let them down on the floor, burning, burning Jason’s last hope and pride away.

_No one._

* * *

Harley observed Jason’s despair win over him, darkening his gaze. He was staring at the burning attire, and while it made her giddy with joy (Puddin’d be so proud!), it also tugged at her heart. But she didn’t have time to ponder this, so Harley puckered her lips and bent over. She lifted Jason’s chin up to her and smiled as Joker’s laughter still rang out, echoing all around them like a circus music.

“You’re ours now,” Harley said in a soft voice.

Jason slowly turned his head to her, like a beaten puppy she’d once saved from bad guys in her neighbourhood. His gaze was intense, so serious and unflinching. For a stupid second, it scared her.

“I’m yours,” he uttered, his voice steeled with resolve.

Harley gasped and took a step back. That wasn’t what she had expected. No, his eyes… they bore into hers. His words resonated in her like nothing ever had. He was hers… Because that’s what he’d meant. She was sure of it. He had such intensity when he said those two words. Yours… Harley closed her mouth and gulped, uncertain of how to proceed. Nor what to make of this. She was secretly pleased—no one had ever claimed they were _hers_ before.

Well, Joker was hers, she always claimed it… but the Joker never actually _said_ it. It was always Harley. She could kid others all she wanted, but deep down, Harley knew: Joker didn’t say anything because he wasn’t _hers_.

Her breathing increased—Jason’s words were like a pretty bad punch to the stomach. She turned around so fast, watching the Joker. But he was simply smiling at them, at _her_.

And all her uncertainty disappeared. Well, it buried itself under her own lies, boiling under her love and admiration for Mistah J.

Yet a tiny voice, one she hadn’t heard in a long time—the voice of herself as a shrink, a sane young woman—whispered in her mind like a curse.

_Does Joker even care about you? You’re stuck in this mess…_

Harley bit back a yelp, the truth stabbed her like a rusty knife. She smiled back at Joker, her lips twitching as she struggled to make it appear natural. Her heart hammered against her chest. She glanced at Jason, who was now glaring at Joker. Jason’s words echoed in her mind, no matter how much she tried to tone them down.

**I’m yours.**

And somehow, for once since she’d left behind everything for Joker, Harley was comforted.

She clenched her fist and bit her lower lip. _“I won’t let you die,”_ she’d told Jason days ago.

And she intended to keep her promise. Imbued with anger and shame, Harley stomped her way to Joker.

“We’re done here today.”

Joker opened wide eyes as though she’d slapped him-she certainly should sometimes—, but he quickly masked it with one of his charming grins. But Harley looked away, refusing to be charmed right now as she had a young man to keep alive. She was well aware the Joker would make her pay this affront.

But it was half her fault Jason was stuck with them, really. She always played along Joker’s twisted games. Enough was enough. She wouldn’t torture him any longer. Not today, not tomorrow.

She was sick of it. Of herself. Of hurting someone who _cared_ for her when everyone else just _used_ her. _Toyed_ with her. _Humiliated_ her. _Harmed_ her.

_Charmed me…_

Jason cared and that mattered to her.

And she _hated_ it. Cursed him under her breath.

Her heart battled against her growing shame of thinking such awful things about her Puddin’. Yet somewhere deep inside her—maybe where her shrink-self resided, her self who dared dream of real love and happiness—, her rebellious resolve had caught fire.

_I won’t let you die, Jason. Count on me._

He might not be Robin anymore, but he was still a good guy. A cheesy one, hell yeah, but… he left his mark on her, like her tattoo of the Joker’s name, though she tried to shake the goody two-shoes off. She had Puddin’ to think of! To be loyal to! They were partners in crime, weren’t they?!

But she and Jason shared something inherent to themselves: they were two beaten puppies who dared to dream of a bigger, happier life.

They had to stick together, right?

No one was coming to save them, and that was clear.

But maybe she could ease his demise a bit.

_Shut it, Harley!! SHUT IT!_

Harley slapped her head and shook it vehemently as she stomped her way out of the room. All her life she’d waited for someone who cared, and here she was, torturing him… No, _he_ didn’t matter, JOKER did. She had to stay true! After all, he was her everything. Her heart constricted; she felt as though reality was slipping from her grasp… She had to be a _good girl_!

_But good girls don’t let down those who care._

_Wait… whoever said I was a good girl? HA!_

Harley grinned, thrill at the thought and at her memories of mad jokes she’d played on people with her Puddin’. Goosebumps and tingles climbed their way to her head, giving her a pleasant sensation as they reached her nape. She closed her eyes and took it all in. Her love for Joker and their own mischief blazed in her. She started singing, drowning the voice of reason that haunted her. And, hopefully, her guilt. Yet she stayed true to her word by resolving not to lay another hand on Jason in the near future.

Because, after all, he cared and he was much more fun alive, right? She could use him all she wanted, make him twirl and dance under her fingers… She _owned_ him, he said it himself! So exhilarating!

Although nervousness made her shudder too, she didn’t want to acknowledge it. It was just a game, really… It was not like _she_ cared _he_ cared, huh?

That would be such a _bad_ joke!

Deep down, the voice whispered again.

_It’s a lie. It’s always a lie. And you know it._

Harley staggered and bit her tongue, her throat tightening. Sadness rushed up in her and a claustrophobic sensation took hold of her. It was like the walls bent and bent closer alarmingly. Suddenly, Harley was so cold—she stopped in the middle of the corridor and stroked her arms. She meant to curse this stupid idea, the haunting voice, and that freaking Bat-friend. Why couldn’t she be left alone with Joker to live out her love? It was true love… wasn’t it? Panic squeezed her chest and she leaned against the stone wall. Jason was a problem. She’d find a way to soften Jason’s situation while satisfying Joker. Yes. It was simply a favour for a kindness… She didn’t care. No! It was as though she was exposed, vulnerable with Jason. She snorted and started laughing at herself. But despite her confusion, the voice whispered _lies_ , and Harley’s blue eyes gleamed with newly unshed, shameful tears.

She clenched her fists and lifted her chin up. Jason would get what was coming to him. He wasn’t worth it, no matter how hard he cared. But she could and would use him. She wasn’t an idiot. Mad, but not an idiot. She saw an opportunity when others did not. And… well, when she promised something, she meant it. Harley would protect him, all right, but she wouldn’t _care_. She _cared_ only about Joker and herself.

The joke was on Jason, that fucking wimp.

Her confidence renewed, Harley put one foot in front of the other on the hard stone floor towards Joker’s room. She’d get another beating, but all was fair in love, right? She smirked and bounced her way now, certain she’d finally make Joker _see_ how much _she_ mattered.

Of course she would. And Joker would love her eternally.

**It’s always a lie…**

Harley ignored the words resounding in her skull and giggled. The voice was so stupid! No wonder she’d buried it deep down. Yet, there was a nagging longing in the pit of her guts… Something crucial. Something _missing_.

Just as she turned the corner and entered Joker’s room, Jason’s image as he said _“I’m yours”_ appeared, unbidden, in her mind. Harley clenched her teeth and cursed herself, a single but heavy tear running down her cheek.

All right, maybe she _did_ care a little. And she hated Jason even more at this instant.

_But a promise is a promise. And you’ll regret it._


	4. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has a surprise for Jason, one that will help him recover. After all, doesn't she have a promise to keep? While they're both doubting their objectives and situation, they also realize how similar, how connected they are. Big changes are coming as they get more vulnerable and determined to help each other. Will Harley follow the voice of reason once called Harleen? Will Jason make his mark on Harley?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you for the comments, the kudos, the subscribing to this fanfic and all of that amazing jazz! ^.^ It makes me happy!
> 
> Things are becoming dangerous for Harley and Jason... and I'm excited! There are two chapters left before something big happens that will put Harley and Jason even closer and troubled at the same time. I can't wait for you guys to read the rest of this wild ride!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)
> 
> See you in the next one!
> 
> And don't forget to leave a comment, a kudo or subscribe to this fanfic for more! It does incite me to write the chapters faster. 
> 
> Much love.

“What?”

Harley bit her lower lip and shifted on her feet, looking away from him. Jason frowned in confusion, certain he misheard her. Surely, she wasn’t implying that—

“You can walk around a bit. Chained, of course.”

_I’ll be damned._

Her lips were pursed, and she was clearly torn in two at her own decision. She even looked over her shoulder, as though waiting for someone. As though expecting Joker…

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” he croaked.

“Look, take it, okay?” Harley quipped.

She bent forward and unchained him from the chair. Carefully, she put the chain in both her hands, then stared straight into his eyes. Jason got her message alright: be a good boy and don’t put me in greater danger. While she was an incredible gymnast, Jason could easily overpower her. But he wouldn’t—he had a self-imposed mission, and he was a gentleman… a messed-up one, but one all the same—and she counted on it. Plus, where would he go? Batman’d forgotten him, left him to die… to rot, to _suffer_ at Joker’s hands. And he wasn’t in good physical shape, what with all his wounds and bruises plaguing him day and night.

So, Jason simply stared back, blinking slowly. Disbelief was etched on his features, yet he stumbled up on his feet.

“Why are you doing this?”

_She’ll hit me soon._

Harley sighed, looking away. He was getting on her nerves, and a certain dose of pride and grim satisfaction rose in him. _The bitch._

“A kindness for a kindness,” was all she said. “Come on, faster!”

Jason groaned but kept his eyes on her as he found his balance. His whole body ached, like rusted gears. Or a rusted cell room… like the one he was in. He gulped, observing his gloomy surroundings, the walls closing in on him. He quickly turned his gaze back to Harley. She was beautiful, as usual, but he disliked, no, _hated_ how she acted dumb and sexy to please Joker. For all Jason knew, she used to be a pretty brilliant psychiatrist before she fell into madness… Sorry, in _love_. And now she played Barbie doll for that psycho. In a very weird way, Jason thought she deserved better. All women deserved more than play the trophy wife and whore at someone’s awful beck and call.

“I never thought you were one for reciprocity,” Jason commented with a smirk.

Harley looked at him seriously, her face closed. She rolled her eyes, then tugged on the chains. Jason stumbled forward, his heavy footsteps resounding in the deviously furnished room, hating her for a second. No, hating her all the time… She’d caught him, tortured him, _mocked_ him, drove him to despair and destroyed him. His past self. His Robin. He blinked slowly, frightened at his desperate thoughts—they were becoming too common now. But wasn’t she just a pawn in someone else’s game? Like he’d once been to Batman before he was let down, cruelly replaced like a useless, broken toy? A sudden light appeared in the darkness of his thoughts as he analyzed her reaction.

_But that means… Wait, I got to her!_

With a sharp intake of breath, Jason lifted his head up to her, bent over. She was making a point not to stare at him, but he smiled anyway. A small, very thin hope bloomed in him. There was a chance he might save her, maybe even both of them… Or was he too far gone already? Sure, he’d kill Batman once he got out, _if_ he got out (hadn’t Harley promised she wouldn’t let him die?), but then… but then what?

His foot caught in a broken tile, pain shooting up his leg. It hurt so bad he grunted, his left knee giving out only a few feet from Harley. Jason staggered, searing pain assaulting him from his thighs to his back. For a few moments he saw blackness, certain he’d hit the floor face first.

“Hey!” Harley exclaimed.

Next thing he felt was soft but firm, feminine arms around his chest. Jason blinked and colours and shapes came back into view. He gulped at Harley’s touch, his body recoiling under vivid memories of time she spent torturing him.

_She’s sick. She’s… she needs help._

Harley groaned and pushed him upright. She was blushing, wasn’t she? “There, Wonder boy. Now just walk around, stretch your legs, and keep quiet about this, hmmmm?”

Jason didn’t reply. Instead, he took her advice. If he wanted to get out, he’d need to increase his chances… and that meant getting some strength back, put his muscles in action again. So, he started walking to her left, one slow foot in front of the other, each bringing its fair share of pain. But he knew how to endure, tolerate, _suffer_ … He’d do it again, and again, and have Batman’s head on a golden plate from Wayne’s manor. At that thought, he grinned like a hungry wolf.

“If you’re good, we’ll do this more.”

Jason titled his head to look back at Harley. He was a few feet from her now, but he felt a connection. He’d gotten to her somehow; not the madwoman, not the stupid Barbie doll, but _Harleen_ , the one who actually wanted to treat people, who gave a damn. And, no matter how much he stepped on the truth, he had to admit Harley was all he had left now.

No Batgirl. No Batman.

No one.

Except Harley.

He chose to hang onto this truth despite how frightened he was by the perspective. But it was rather thrilling, and wasn’t he just reckless?

That’s what Batman always said anyway, judging him too harshly and too fast. Jason had only wanted to help as Robin, go headfirst unlike Batman who waited out danger almost.

His Robin costume burnt to ashes before his disillusioned eyes, just like his jagged heart. But now, it was his turn to decide, misery or not.

And he chose Harley, wicked or not, for she was a victim he was compelled to like.

She had a fascination for reckless and vile behaviours, even as a psychiatrist. Otherwise, who went to Arkham Asylum? And while he wasn’t a villain, Jason believed they shared a deeper understanding. He saw her for a damsel, intelligent but dependable, who fell in love with the dragon in her imagined fairy tale. While Jason was no white or dark knight, he was kind and caring, always the first to jump into a dire situation to help.

At least that’s what he told himself.

Jason gazed at her, offering her a lop-sided smile. She looked pleasing, of course, but she didn’t look true. However, when she returned his smile, though weakly, he preferred her. A broken, wild, sometimes sweet woman with a need to prove herself.

_Aren’t we just alike…_

Jason cursed himself for having such a thought. He shut his eyes hard, then shook his head.

If he played it well and was a _good boy_ , he might get both of them out. Then, maybe then, he’d be what he always wanted to be: a saviour. And maybe, just maybe, she’d even thank him. Or notice him. Scratch that last one, unrealistic. But the rest, oh the rest…

_I’ll save you, Harley._

* * *

_Come what may._

Harley defied Joker. She’d call herself crazy if she didn’t already know she was. By allowing Jason to roam free (well, almost), she was taking a great risk. Greater than running away with her Puddin’, leaving her old but comfortable life behind. If Joker came to learn of it, he’d beat her so bad she’d spend the rest of the week in bed, and probably kill their pet Jason… This was the best way to go about it. A kindness for a kindness, right? And she always held her promises with frightening intensity. Why should this one be any different?

Harley tugged on the long chain, then softened her movement. If Jason came to like her, blame it on Stockholm syndrome, then she could use him and save his life… A promise was a promise, huh? Always read the fine print!

_At least, Jason treats me like a human being… not a toy to discard._

Harley groaned and looked away as Jason took a few, uncertain (almost ridiculous) steps. She mustn’t get attached. She looked down at the chains in her hand and smirked. What a phrasing… The watch on her wrist vibrated, startling her. She peeked at her alarm.

_Too late._

Mr. J would be coming back any time soon from his… _investigation_ on Bats. The bastard was giving too much trouble to her baby. Despite all the fun Joker had scheming against Bats, if he came home to see Jason walking freely... No, it couldn’t happen! She gasped and looked straight at Jason, who was now glancing over his shoulder, confused but focused on her. A wave of fulfillment descended on her, mixing with her rising panic.

“Sit down so I can tie you up again,” she commanded, pointing at the chair.

Jason’s eyes narrowed, and she noticed the corner of his mouth twitching.

“I’m not one for orders,” he said bluntly, his eyebrows knit.

Anger was starting to distort his usually pretty, though injured features. Jason was snarling and let out a huffing sound. Wasn’t he supposed to _care_?! That’s exactly why she hated him in the first place! He was just a toy to entertain Mr. J when they caught him, but now… now he was _despicable_ with his _caring_. Where was it now?!

“SIT. DOWN!”

She couldn’t lose her grip on him! She tugged harder on the chain, and he stumbled a step toward her. As he did so, the old cell light overhead caught his cheek… She drew a sharp breath, the “J” she’d seared into his skin plain to see, mocking her. She’d done this to prove herself to Mr. J, but…

**But it wasn’t right, Jason doesn’t belong to him…**

_Ugh, shut up!_

Stupid voice of sanity. What did Harleen want, coming back to haunt her with her morality? Still, Harley had the feeling (maybe she hoped too?) that Jason belonged to… well, _her_. Wasn’t he just her Wonder boy?

“No,” Jason said, his face grim.

_Okay, now he sucks._

Harley rolled her eyes and huffed. Looking away for an answer that wouldn’t come, she sighed. Actually, the answer was right there, she just didn’t want to acknowledge it. It was so simple… so humiliating. The watch vibrated again. _Ah, to hell with him!_ Hands on her hips, she looked straight at him with her blue eyes. She had to act fast or she’d pay the price, but Jason would have it coming even worse. With his life. For a split second, her eyes shone with kindness and compassion. She’d promised to keep him alive… Why she did care about him more than the dozens of men she killed, she didn’t know. But she had an inkling because none of them had ever cared about her, never _saw_ her except as a stupid girl… but _Jason_ did. He reminded her of the only man who’d ever considered her with affection, with care… Her father. He was just a memory now; he’d spent his life rotting in jail for being a criminal coordinator. But he’d loved her, nonetheless. And Jason seemed to see the part of her hidden behind a blinded door, where her father’s affection still dwelled, after all this time… Jason reached out to the self she’d locked away years ago. The one no one wanted or cared for. _Harleen Quinzel_.

“Please.” Harley said in a whisper.

Jason started, his eyes opening wide. He wobbled slightly but caught himself without her help. A second, two seconds, three seconds passed with them facing off each other. Harley’s heart hammered in her chest and she could hear her pulse loud in her ears. Oh, if only Mr. J caught them, they’d be dead. But then, surprisingly, the reckless Jason who’d always ignored orders moved to the rusty metal chair. His shoulders drooped slightly, and as he sat down, Harley saw his gaze had softened.

She swallowed with difficulty. An unbidden pang of guilt exploded in her as she wrapped the chains around him, securing them in place for Joker to see.

Jason didn’t know it, but he’d just saved both their lives momentarily.

And for the first time ever, she was grateful for a vigilante, albeit a fallen one.

“I’ll always behave for you, if this means you’re not in trouble,” Jason said so low she had to lean closer to hear him.

Her eyes widened as shock rendered her speechless. In that moment, the part of her she’d locked away hated herself for doing so wrong to him. Determination to do better grew in her, energizing her movements, her thoughts.

She wanted to impress her Puddin’ so badly she’d forgotten how good it felt to _matter_. She tightened the chains, and with a smile, she gently tapped Jason’s J-marked cheek. Then, she straightened up, hands on her hips. Jason was weird, he was wild… he sure was _different_. But his words rang true, though crazy. Who cared for his tormenter? Yet, it touched her deeply, deep enough so that she remembered a time when she had dreams other than killing and impressing a guy who never cared about her, when she wasn’t happy but driven, at the very least. She was _whole_. Now it was like she missed several parts, always suiting up to please someone.

But that guy, their _pet_ , went against himself to help her. He was as mad as she was… and that was enticing. _No, no, don’t think that! You’re loyal to Joker! Remember Mr. J? That’s right!_

Yet she couldn’t shake the pleasant feeling cascading through her. _I’ll always behave for you, if this means you’re not in trouble… How sweet._

Harley took a deep breath and didn’t try to shut down her thoughts. Her resolve was strong, the voice of reason mixing with her own current voice in her mind.

_I won’t let him hurt you anymore, Jason. A kindness for a kindness._

“I believe you,” Harley whispered with a sad smile.

There. She was winning, right? Put aside the fact she’d meant the words, of course. Jason would crawl before her, and she’d finally prove her worth to her Puddin’! All the while respecting her promise to the fallen vigilante.

With a nod, she whirled on her heels, leaving a gaping Jason behind her. Time to entertain Puddin’!

**And lose yourself again.**


	5. I've Got You Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason realizes he's starting to develop feelings for Harley despite all odds. No one is going to save him, and his anger at Batman boils inside him. Is he even still a good guy? Meanwhile, Harley has a plan of her own. A kindness for a kindness, right, but always on her terms. And isn't Jason acting all sweet with her? Maybe it's time for her to up the game. Oh, Puddin'll be so proud! Won't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL for subscribing, leaving comments I enjoy reading and which put a smile on my face (oooooohhh, see what I did here?) and kudos. It means a lot to me, sincerely. Let's keep the chapters coming in!!
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter as things get... special between Jason and Harley. It's a moment we've been waiting for, let's admit it. Get ready for an even wilder roller coaster ride after this chapter.
> 
> Things will get more messy, complicated, tense... and loving, too. In their own way, of course. ;)
> 
> Please don't forget to show your love with a comment, a subscription or a kudo! This incites me to write the chapters faster so you can enjoy them. ^.^
> 
> Ta-tah, loves!

Jason looked at her sideways with a small smile hanging on his lips. Harley still held the chains a few feet away from him, but more loosely this time. It was like she _trusted_ him to behave. A good point in his plan to save her.

A pang hit his heart as the creaky, overhead lamp caught her soft and bruised features. Jason was in no better shape, but at least he had a purpose. Batman’d left him in the void and Harley, through her own darkness, had lifted him unconsciously. And here they were now, sharing these stolen moments like… what? Friends? Lovers? She’d been letting him roam nearly free, every time a bit farther, for weeks now. His muscles were more active, and he felt stronger, revived. While his cheek bore a seared “J”, he willed himself to believe it was actually for his own name… and not the madman who controlled the both of them. His wounds on his legs were healing; he couldn’t see them, but he sure felt less pain. Walking was still arduous, but he was getting the hang of feeling the skin tighter on his legs and cheek.

As a vigilante, he’d trained to tolerate a lot of things. But torture and purpose had taught him how to endure with a certain panache.

A vigilante… That side of him was long gone. That cheek should bear an “H” instead.

His heart constricted, then beat harder, hammering against his chest. Yeah… Harley might be crazy, she was still impressive to him. Wild, savage, _loyal_ , _helpless_ … so enticing, so attractive. She didn’t need sexy moves or clothes to be awesome. For Jason, it was better she wiped that makeup off, wore comfortable but efficient clothes, and showed her brilliant personality that just can’t be caught. Joker’d trapped her, but Jason swore to set her free.

If he wasn’t careful, _he_ ’d be the one trapped by her. A falling sensation pulled him down from within, the truth of his thoughts hitting him unbidden.

She was great, but still an enemy. But he knew that feeling, that budding bliss… like he once felt for Batgirl, for sweet, righteous Barbara Gordon. But she, too, had moved on, forgotten him. Probably even replaced him. _Disgusting._

“What’s wrong, buttercup?”

Jason let out a dry laugh at Harley’s words, then made his way to her across the bloodied and dirty room, limping. She frowned and backed up a bit, tightening her grip on the chains. Jason stopped a foot from her, daring. With an innocent tilt of his head, he offered her a lop-sided smile, his eyes shining with the burgeoning danger in him. He shouldn’t be falling in love with a villain… He shouldn’t, but he felt for her, nevertheless. She was all he had, and in a way, everything he’d ever wanted. They were a wicked pair, both reckless and awfully loyal… to undeserving monsters, too.

And he had an inkling from her kindnesses that she knew it too.

An image of Batman popped into his mind and he groaned. He shouldn’t care, he wasn’t a vigilante anymore… Jason didn’t even know if he was still a good guy at all. Hell, who wanted to save a villain in love with the worst criminal around? _I do… Because that’s just how broken I am._ He sighed and clenched his fists, shame and sorrow cascading down on him—no, crushing him.

_Why did you leave me alone, Batman? I trusted you… At least, Harley’s here. Where are you? I fucking hate your guts._

Gritting his teeth, he stared at the broken tile at his feet, Harley’s slender but muscled legs in his peripheral vision.

_I’ll kill you once I get out. I’ll take her with me and destroy you. I’m on her side now._

And that’s when a rush of pride and acknowledgment flooded him. He knew now where he stood. And it wasn’t with the good guys. Robin was dead. Forget Batgirl. Forget _Batman_.

No.

It was with her.

* * *

Harley cocked her head, her ponytails swinging, a few locks of blonde hair brushing her cheek. Jason had shut her out. It was as though he was lost in a bad memory or something of the sort. But the way he’d looked at her just moments before… like he _felt_ something deeper. She’d be crazy to think this was love, but hell, she’d seen those eyes in her own mirror whenever she thought of Mr. J… She was winning him over.

_This is perfect!_

If she could have Jason at her beck and call, she would impress her Puddin’ _and_ save Wonder boy. She smirked mischievously, then widened her eyes and opened her mouth slightly—she found pleasure in playing her role, though she didn’t like it particularly. But did Jason like it?

_Whoever cares if he doesn’t, anyway?! I’m Puddin’s love! Pfff!_

Pulling it together, she lifted herself on the tip of her toes, trying not to trip on the uneven tiles. Harley dropped a soft kiss on Jason’s wounded cheek, so softly it was like a caress. When she fell back on her feet, she was assaulted by guilt, shooting up in painful tendrils in her body and mind. Was she betraying Mr. J?

_No, no, I’m just helping him. Helping us! Man, will he be proud!_

Jason stared at her now with wide, gleaming eyes, and his mouth agape. Something rang true with him. He was surprised with her affection, at least what she showed him, but there was more… It _mattered_ to him. He didn’t joke around or play her like she was doing. Her heart constricted at the thought of never pleasing Joker, of never mattering to the one man she loved more than anything in the whole world. More than her career, more than---

“Hey… shhhh,” Harley whispered tenderly like she was talking to a scared kitten.

Jason’s attention and sheer bewilderment knotted her stomach and sent weird butterflies up in her. She wasn’t looking for it, but she did enjoy him… the way he held himself in a nonchalant yet proud manner, how he would retort wittingly then stand up for her… no matter the punishment. No matter the danger. And that was… well, enticing. Fun. Attractive.

Harley blushed and placed a gentle hand on his strong, muscled chest. He was attractive alright, with his messy black hair falling in his face, his plump lips and moody character. He was special, different.

_But I’m Mr. J’s._

And she was just toying with that Wonder boy, right? Of course! A kindness for a kindness, wasn’t it? Yet his behaviour touched her. Enough so that she figured her plan was bulletproof; it would indeed be best to keep him around. And what not, he could kill Bats for them, and she’d finally have Joker to herself.

She smiled at the thought, but Jason’s hand on her cheek made her jump. Harley gasped and stared straight into his dark blue eyes, turmoil thundering in them. Even before he moved, she knew.

His lips were on hers in a quick movement and oh, did they feel good! They were soft, dangerous, hungry, desperate… and as reckless as them both. She shut her eyes and returned the kiss only for a heartbeat. Pulling away, she brought a finger to her lips, inciting him to keep quiet, then bounced out of the room like a giggling mess.

_He’s got me under his skin! Oh, time to talk to Puddin’!_


	6. Here's My Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Harley to tell her plan to Joker and impress him! Because that's what it will do, right? As Joker reacts badly, Harley's anxiety grows and thoughts of Jason cross her mind.. he'd never do that to her, would he? And why does she wonder about that when she has Joker, anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Again, a huge thank you for the comments and all the love! I appreciate it. 
> 
> Here's Harley's chapter as she tells her plan to Joker. As you probably suspect, it won't go down like she hoped... but like in love and war, things rarely ever do. I hope you enjoy the angst and tension in this one as well as her thoughts and feelings on Jason.
> 
> Things will keep going down the bumpy ride as we progress. Wish you stay around!
> 
> Expect Jason's chapter next!
> 
> Also, don't forget to leave a comment, a kudo, or to subscribe. It means the world to me!
> 
> Tah-tah, loves!

_Play the fool just as he likes and impress him!_

Harley tip-toed her way to her Puddin’, who stood with his back turned before his desk. Her blonde ponytails swung and she glimpsed the red and black tips. She didn’t care he was focused on scheming against Bats, with all these so-called important pictures and notes laid out before him. Hell, this was the perfect opportunity to bring up her plan. Grinning as excitation built in her, she then bounced on Joker, wrapping her arms around him.

“Gotcha!” she let out, giggling.

Joker grunted and swatted her away. _Like an annoying bat._ Harley’s enthusiasm crashed like a sour realization and she pouted, her heart constricting. Why’d he always have to ruin her fun? Never mind, she had something _big_ for him!

“Puddin’, you’ll want to hear this!”

Joker rolled his eyes. “I doubt it.”

Harley leaned closer to his chest, looking up into his gorgeous green eyes. Everything about this man was perfect! Well, except the way he treated her. Beat her up. Disrespected her. Wanted her to act like a total idiot. Sometimes tried to kill her. But that wasn’t important now. No, now she had a _plan_. She would win his heart and respect over. She shifted on her feet excitedly, punching the air with her fists.

“I’ve got a present.”

For all answer, Joker arched an eyebrow at her and waited.

“Jason’s brainwashed enough. He thinks he loves me! We can use him as we want—“

Joker’s eyes flashed with anger, turning a deep moss green. He snarled, and before she knew it, he slapped her head to the left. Her heart skipped a beat as she gasped, numbness leaving place to pain radiating on her cheek. The sensation of Jason’s soft and full lips on hers washed down on her, a memory she didn’t understand why it came back at this precise moment. She’d felt good then. Her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red than what the intense slap left. Her lips quivered and she turned confused eyes to him.

“But Puddin’, I’ve won him over. It’s great! He can help—“

Joker growled and gripped her throat, lifting her up a few centimetres. He was tightening his grip so hard air could barely pass through to her lungs. Harley’s breathing was ragged, and she swung her feet helplessly. Well, she could totally fight her way out of this, but he was strong too and _mean_. Jason didn’t scare her, no, he didn’t even harm her when he could… unlike Mr. J. Who hurt her all the time, frankly.

“And what did you _do_ to win his heart, Harley?” he seethed through clenched teeth.

He pressed harder on her throat. She scratched at his hand. “I-I just let him walk a bit and… Puddin’, I won him for you! He’s— he can beat Bats. He _knows_ how.”

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

She wasn’t breathing anymore. It could as well have been water for she was drowning in the lack of air. When she didn’t answer, Joker growled and threw her hard on the floor.

“You think playing behind my back is good?”

She whimpered, her side hitting the hard wooden floor. She pushed herself on her hands, and shook her head, her messy ponytails blocking her view.

“N-no, but I didn’t do anything against you! He… he’ll do anything.”

Remorse and pleasure battled their way to bitterness in the pit of her stomach. She’d kissed Jason… Well, technically, Jason’d kissed her. But Puddin’ didn’t have to know that, no, simply that she’d made it work! Still, lying to him was horrible. Fear laced around her heart, squeezing it painfully.

“For _YOU_!” Joker spat, pointing an accusing finger at her.

“For _US_!” Harley exclaimed, staring straight up at her Puddin’.

_Shouldn’t I feel bad for lying to him?_

Joker’s shoulders rose and fell with the insane rhythm of his breathing. Until it started to slow down, and something lit in his eyes. Some twisted hope, or plan, she recognized… She smiled weakly, realizing she’d been shaking. Now it would be all right, huh? He always had those fits, nothing to worry about. He’d come round to see how great a feat she’d done!

“So you’re telling me… he’d kill Bats for us?”

“Yes! Oh, Puddin’, I swear, I won him for you…” she said in a shrill voice, throwing herself at his feet.

“Hmmm…”

“We won’t have Bats annoying us anymore. It’s the perfect plan! Who knows him better than stupid Robin?”

_Stupid… Jason’s not stupid… is he?_

She looked up at Joker with a grin, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears and a sick hope. Joker bit his lower lip and glared at her. Then, he knelt in front of her, and caressed her red cheek where his handprint was still showing.

And he smiled a wicked, signature smile. She melted right on the spot and let out a sob. But deep down, fear was tugging at her heart, cracks running along it, ever more numerous than before… And as she hugged her Puddin’, it felt like Jason was there in his stead. She bit her lip and shook her head slightly. _No, silly, Jason is our prisoner. He’s just a pussy and a toy._

Her guts twisted at her thoughts. Why’d she lie to herself? Because she wanted to shine in Joker’s eyes. She knew what he was like when she fell for him and helped him escape. And she recognized the same danger with Jason Todd… Hell, that guy was even kind. Ew, cheesy, but somehow, it pleased her. Like he truly cared. _Too bad I’m Mr. J’s._

That’s when she realized their initials were the same. She could be thinking about either of them and the nickname wouldn’t change! Horrified at that possibility, she embraced Joker harder. They were together _forever_. She was doing this for him!

_Ain’t I?_

_AIN’T I?!_

Jason wasn’t worth shit to her. Okay, he cared, woohoo, like all good guys. But good guys finished last, always. Except the Batman, but she’d found how to use his greatest ally as his knell of doom. So, he’d be next. Joker should be proud. She was intelligent, she was sly, she was—

“Ready to test dear Jasi-Jason and kill Bats?” Joker asked in a lilting voice, lifting her chin up to his face.

Harley smiled and felt her heart slam against her chest. Oh, Puddin’ was the best! She knew he’d come around to it. Time to prove herself. A few bruises were nothing compared to true love.

She nodded once with force.

“He’s got it coming,” she said, grinning.

Puddin’s lips crashed on hers and she closed her eyes, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Aw, bliss. No Jason, no Batman… no good guys. Just her and her Puddin’.

And that’s how she liked it.


	7. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's desperate situation gets to him, playing with his mind and heart. But as Joker threatens him with electrocution, Jason stands up to save Harley. But Joker and Harley seem to have a big surprise for him. One that Jason would kill for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dears!
> 
> This chapter is angstier and sadder than the previous ones, but we love it, don't we? ;) It also marks an important milestone in Jason and Harley's story. The rest will grow darker and even more emotional and confusing for them as we go on. I hope to see you along the ride!
> 
> Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the comments ^.^ they make my days! Love the kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks, too!
> 
> Tah-tah, loves!

All alone.

Jason coughed and hung his head low, staring at the bloodied ground— _his_ blood. Memories of his childhood flicked through his mind like a used, bumpy reel. Holding onto them seemed like the right thing to do in such a dark place. At least the memories still held a bit of light, though no hope. His adoptive mother, Catherine, so luminescent, so kind and affectionate, caressing his cheek. His father, Willis Todd, while not righteous, had never failed to make him feel loved with gifts and father-son hugs. Jason loved whenever his father came back from his work… until he didn’t cross that threshold anymore.

His heart constricted at the thought, his Adam’s apple going up and down difficultly. Batman’d taken him after that… but he’d lied to him! He had hidden the fact Two-Face’d destroyed what was left of his family: his father. Jason’s turmoil had gotten worse, lashing out more often. And now he could see it… He’d started hating Batman back then. A little bit only, but a lot of resentment, too.

And now Batman had abandoned him.

_I trusted you!_

He’d put his life into Batman’s so-called capable hands and righteousness. He knew the man would come to save him every time. Until he didn’t. Until he let him down. Until he didn’t care. Just like Two-Face didn’t care shooting his father down. Or the illness didn’t care taking his mom to her deathbed.

No one cared about little ole Jason Todd. He snorted and laughed bitterly, the cruel sound echoing against his prison walls. And Batgirl… dear Barbara… she’d been different, or so he had thought. But she, too, had played him. She’d let him down.

_But not Harley. She won’t let me die._

Of all the torture, of all the pain, he wanted to reach out. Harley’s image popped into his mind and he kept it there, smiling softly as blood trickled down his forehead. She was better than she even herself could see. She played the fool to please someone… because she wanted to be loved. Jason could relate; he’d done the same all his life. Wanting to prove himself. To help others.

But this time, he was done.

He’d get her and get out. Hell, at some point he’d shoot a bullet into that joking maniac’s head, then serve Batman’s head to Gotham. Everyone’d disappeared in his life. But _she_ stayed. Harley Quinn was no harlequin. And Jason meant to make her see that.

He drew in a breath, then startled as the metal door swung open. Jason looked up, eyes wide and pulse quick. The Joker stood with arms wide open before him.

_No, not him, not again! I can't take it._

“Well, hello _birdboy_! Looking magnificent today, with that red on your face,” the Joker laughed as he trod to him.

Sounds of boots behind him preceded Harley. She looked wild and… scared. Jason’s guts tightened and fire flamed in him, threatening to engulf his thoughts.

“What’ve you done to her?” he barked.

Joker raised an eyebrow, now a few feet from Jason. He glanced back at Harley, who shrugged. Joker’s lips twitched, but he turned a smiling face to Jason.

“Now, now, the question is more what she’s going to do to _you_ …”

Jason frowned. “I-I-please, I can’t—“

“Blah blah, who cares? Harley, unchain him and place him on it,” Joker said, his voice both growling and lilting, which produced a disturbing sound.

Jason followed Joker’s finger and started to struggle against his chains as his eyes fell onto the electrocution table. Harley did the same and yelped, shaking her head no.

“NO, PLEASE!!!” Jason screamed, his voice breaking.

“Puddin’, no! He’s got it bad enough,” Harley interjected.

Her gaze was awfully serious as she stared at Joker. The maniac narrowed his eyes at her and snarled. Quickly, he gripped her wrist and lifted his hand to hit her. Jason slowed down his struggling until he stopped, eyes wide at the disgusting scene of violence before him. His mind reeled with possibilities, all worse than the others. Surrendering to the only viable one, Jason pouted and lowered his head, vanquished. His gaze was intent on Harley.

“Do it. For your sake,” he added in a grim voice, accepting his terrible fate.

Harley’s gasp filled the room only before Joker’s cruel laughter. He slapped his thigh and swung Harley towards Jason.

_I won’t let you get hurt… Better me than you._

Memories of her soft, though cracked lips on his sent a surge of affection through him. Her long hands caressing his chest… He wished it would happen again. That it hadn’t lasted for so little time. He took refuge in the memory, in Harley… After all, she was all he had now. And he was going to look after her, make sure he treated her right. That at least, someone did. So she wouldn’t be alone in Hell like he’d been left to suffer in it.

“I-I’m sorry,” Harley whispered, unchaining him.

Jason shook his head. No words were necessary. He accepted it all if the Joker didn’t lay a hand on her. No woman deserved to be beaten, to be played with and hated like this.

“Wait! Let’s play a guessing game,” Joker interrupted with a wicked, maniacal grin.

Jason blinked, his guts twisting at the apprehension, the fear of what was to come. Harley’s hands were frozen on top of the last chain, suspended as she waited for commands.

_Disgusting. I’ll get you out of here._

Joker took out a switchblade from his back pocket and leaned over to Jason. The madman’s unpredictability was unsettling and unnerving. But it mostly boiled down to _frightening_. Jason backed against the chair, his breathing ragged as he expected a hit that didn’t come.

At least not yet.

“You seem to care a lot for her pretty face… But I wonder, would you be loyal?” Joker mused, moving the knife gently, slowly, under Jason’s chin.

Jason exhaled loudly multiple times. Everything to survive. Isn’t that what he’d learned on his own? Damn right! With a quick glance at Harley, he decided it was worth it to play along. Heck, maybe if he saved her, he could save himself. It was a long shot, but protecting one woman was worth the risk. Despite all his wishing for death, he had to try. For her sake. She didn’t see the chains around her… invisible, but present, heavy, choking. But he did.

“I’ll do what you want, Joker.”

Joker put a gloved finger to his lips and pouted, mimicking a thoughtful state of mind. But Jason knew he was only being dramatic. He’d probably settled his mind before entering the room. Jason clenched his fists, willing himself to stay put, stay calm, stay focused.

“How about Bats? I want him dead.”

Jason’s heart skipped a beat and he started, breathless. Gazing into Joker’s green Machiavellian green eyes -so gleeful, so dangerous like the abyss of his evil-, Jason set his lips firmly and nodded once with resolve.

“When?” Jason asked. “I’ll do it for you.”

And he knew, deep in his wounded heart, that he was telling the truth. He’d kill Bats for leaving him, for lying to him, for ordering him around, for forgetting him, for _not caring_. He didn’t think it possible to hate his previous mentor, his idol, more than the Clown Prince of Crime. But he did. A bit shamefully, but with a lot of fury.

“I’m your best weapon against him.”

Joker straightened up and burst out laughing. Harley followed close, her laughter more tinny, loud, resonating. She then put her hands on her hips and looked down at Jason, grinning proudly.

“Told you he’s good to go, Mistah J!”

Jason’s gaze was unflinching, though shadowed in confusion and suspicion. Somehow, a voice in Jason chanted a warning: he’d been played like a fool. But he didn’t care. Wasn’t he everyone’s fool?

He shut down the voice and let Harley untie the last chain. Jason rose to the best of his ability, staring deep into her blue eyes. They were so serious, despite the smile that hung on her lips, as though they told a different story.

  
Free! He was _finally_ free! The sensation of freedom both on his wrists and legs was intoxicating, exhilarating. He’d yearned for it for weeks… was it weeks? or months? Jason didn’t know, and at this point, didn’t care. He was out, and that was as good as things could get. For now. While it wasn’t certain there would be no more beatings coming his way, he could walk around and partner up with them to save his own skin and his love interest’s. Because, as he looked up to Harley, he realized that’s how much she meant to him. She wasn’t just a toy to use and throw away, no… She was the woman he’d kissed and _meant_ it desperately, passion filling his whole body. She was the one he was going to save. From herself, first. Then the maniac.

He made a promise to himself to right the wrongs done to him and run away with Harley. Or at least, allow her to leave without him, far away from the Joker, for her sake. Jason’d deal with the madman himself. In time, of course. Now, he had to acclimate himself to the newfound freedom he’d craved for so long, tortured, martyred, abandoned.

Stumbling, he nodded to Joker and Harley. Jason fixed his gaze upon the madman and asked bluntly, dark determination burning bright in him:

“What next?”

_If you can’t beat them, join them._

_Until next time, Batman._


	8. The Knave of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jason spills out the first phase of his plan to the clown duo, Harley convinces Joker to go along as Jason is an asset to them. But Jason's mere presence brings up things and feelings in Harley she's confused about-or she'd rather not think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I'm in love with you being in love with this fanfic! (Wow, sounds pretty much like shipping, right? Puahahah) Please, do keep the comments and all the other nice things coming!
> 
> As a thank-you, I've got a surprise for you: not only are you getting this chapter really soon after the last one, but you'll get the next one tomorrow! YUP! Two in a row to please and thank you. Hint: it's already written ;).
> 
> I'm so hyped for this!
> 
> This chapter is Harley's POV, and the next one will feature Jason as the POV character. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the plan and their love as they both unfold in dark, surprising ways. ;)
> 
> Tah-tah!

Harley stood next to Mistah J, a hand on her hip as she gripped her bat with the other. They both held a staring contest with Jason, who had insisted on staying upright, grabbing the plush chair before him with his knuckles white.

“Let me assist you. If Batman sees me around you, he’s bound to be alerted. He’ll come running,” Jason explained, his dark gaze unflinching.

Harley smiled a mischievously. She had to admit (only to herself) that he was handsome, not bound and bloodied. His muscles and stance were strong, proud. He looked like a bad boy with a heart of gold. Cliché, but attractive. And he was intelligent, too. Only thing that worried her was his moodiness and rash behaviour… that could get him, and her, in trouble.

She cocked her head playfully and leant closer to Joker.

“He’s right, Puddin’. We should use that.”

Harley twirled a lock of her blonde hair and glanced at Jason. Surprisingly, his lips twitched, but he stayed silent. _What the hell unnerves him?_

Joker nodded beside her, his hand over his chin in concentration. He seemed to calculate just how much risk Jason entailed. Then, he spread out his arms and laughed.

“Congratulations, Jasi-boy, you’re my new bodyguard!”

Jason’s eyebrows raised so high they disappeared under his black bang. Harley recoiled, afraid there’d be a hit for her. But as she realized all was well, she smirked and stomped her foot excitedly. Pride swelled in her chest; Puddin’ listened to her! He thought her idea was worthwhile. She’d impress him in no time. _If_ Jason could control himself, that is. Harley shot a glare to Jason, who simply looked at her quizzically, almost defiant. Wasn’t he always, anyways?

And to say he used to be Robin!

Jason nodded. “I am.”

“You’ll have to stay and show your loyalty at. all. times,” Joker insisted, narrowing his stunning green eyes.

Harley smirked, standing tall at his side. Mistah J was the best. He knew what he was doing, and she’d always be by his side. He was king and she was his queen. And that’s how she wanted it.

“And if you don’t…” Joker threatened in a deep voice, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Joker raised his hand quickly and slapped Harley so hard it echoed in the room, reverberating against the metallic walls of their hideout. Harley yelped and brought a hand to her red cheek, gaping at Joker. She had foolishly not expected such violence.

She turned, her gaze glassy with unshed tears, and looked straight at Jason. As though asking for help, silently, privately. Was it what she was doing? A slap or two more didn’t do a difference in the end… Right? Jason clenched his fists and unclenched them, flexing his fingers like he wanted to give Joker his own medicine. She could see his set jaw from afar, then his piercing gaze directed at her.

“Don’t. I’ll stay.”

His words rang true and his voice, lush and rich baritone-like, resonated in her. Reaching for the part locked away, the part where Harleen resided, with her wish for a normal life loved by a righteous man… But it wasn’t how it went, was it? Despite it all, despite Joker standing a foot away from her, she melted, softening. She lowered her right hip and tilted her head, offering a soft, genuine smile to Jason. He’d earned it. So, he was risking it all for her. How sweet. How considerate.

_How charming._

He was silly, a righteous man even under torture, who always strived to do good in spite of the odds against him. Chivalrous and reckless, a deadly but honourable combination, in her mind. She had to admire that. And she did. Secretly.

_He’s the damaged white knight you’ve always dreamed of._

_Shut up, Harleen!_

Yet, Harley sighed with amusement and something else, something _fond_ of Wonder Boy. He cared and to a great extent… She was using him to climb in Joker’s esteem, but she did enjoy Jason’s attention. _Love_. Was it? But until what point could his love stretch, she wondered, before it snapped? Fear gripped her, unexpected just like Joker’s slap, and she drew in a sharp breath.

She promised to keep him alive, and if he broke at some point, she’d betray herself and him. But she couldn’t let Joker see that, she couldn’t allow herself to _feel_ for Jason Todd…

_Isn’t it too late, already?_

Harley gulped and looked up to her Puddin’, feelings of helplessness, fear, and a budding fondness for their new bodyguard battling in her eyes.

_He can’t just come in and ruin what Puddin’ and I built together!_

Yet she doubted it. She pressed her lips into a thin line and told herself—lied, really—, that Jason was nothing else than a toy, than a _weapon_ to manipulate and throw at the Bat.

_So Puddin’ and I can live happily ever after._

She felt lifted up in the air by this affirmation, yet her heart fell into her chest as she knew, deep down,—or was it Harleen, her sanity?— that there would be no happily ever after with Joker.

It was madness all round, all the time.

And she started resenting, fearing that. Ever so little, but this knot was present in her gut. At least Jason never hit her—hell, he stood up for her. Constantly. Just like she stood up for Joker… Just like a lovesick fool.

_Aren’t we just alike, me and you, Jason?_

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She had to think straight, goddammit! Harley swung her bat, placed it on her shoulders before walking away.

“Come on, boys. Time to pay a visit to Two-Face, ain’t that right, Mistah J?”

Joker’s clear laughter made her vibrate with pleasure and a certain apprehension.

Hopefully, Jason would impress him enough that Joker would decide to keep the fool around. The Knave of Hearts, she dubbed him.

_Please, let Joker keep him around. Unharmed._


	9. Compassion is for the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Jason's first mission to prove himself to Joker. He needs to get violent, to send a message to Batman. After all, it's phase one of his plan. Will he cross the necessary line? Or will his past catch up to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Again, MUCH LOVE to you who leave comments! You make my whole days and week! I'm so giddy when I read what you have to say. Your love means a lot to me.
> 
> As a thank-you, I promised you a new chapter tonight as well. Here you go! ^.^
> 
> This is from Jason's POV as he has to prove himself and his loyalty to Joker against Two-Face's men. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the grit, the darkness, the feels, and the angst of it. Things are getting started and it's going to be a wild bumpy ride! 
> 
> Enjoy, loves!
> 
> Tah-tah!

Jason kicked one of the two henchmen in the groin, then as Two-Face’s man bent over, the vigilante-turned-criminal slammed the second henchman against the wall. He pressed hard with his forearm on his victim’s throat, choking him—he could see his eyes bulging in fear.

“Yo-You’re not the Batman.”

“No, I’m worse,” Jason said with a deeply serious tone.

His chest burned with rage at the utterance of his previous mentor’s name. He wanted to punch all those ignorant fools out, rob them of everything they held dear like what’d been done to him. But mostly, he wanted to send a _message_. One that would call the Bat on his case… and that would impress Joker at the same time.

_I must stay in the game._

Jason’s mind was focused on the task at hand. A horrible, dreadful task, but a necessary one to his survival and Harley’s. And to Bruce’s demise. The former Robin took out his gun from his utility belt in one swift move, the Joker snickering behind him, Harley cheering him on. Jason pointed the mouth of the gun right at the henchman’s head, who trembled under his stone-hard gaze. But then, a second passed, and another… yet Jason didn’t press the trigger, his arm still suspended in a straight line.

“Pussy!” Harley’s voice rang in his ears, taunting, as though she knew he would never do it. Or at least, not without proper encouragement.

Jason turned his head only slightly, so as he could see Harley from the corner of his left eye. She had a mean smirk on, like an “I told you so!”, her bat safe on her small but strong shoulders.

If he didn’t do it, he couldn’t stay.

If he didn’t stay, Harley would pay the price.

And he’d never build up the nerve to kill Batman.

Jason’s heart beat once, twice…

**POW!**

The bullet shot through the man’s head. As he slid down in a sickening sound, his jacket ripping against the dirty red brick walls, remnants of skin and brain were stuck to the bricked surface. Jason watched as the body crumbled and blood flowed from the wound. He remembered being so bloody… his heart squeezed with the realization he’d just ended someone’s life. His hand holding the gun throbbed, and he clenched his teeth. He stared at the weapon, bringing it closer to his face, with eyes wide, like it was a nightmare. Like he didn’t mean to.

Like it scared him, because oh, did he mean to, actually.

End a criminal’s life, rid the city of scum. What the Batman wouldn’t do, Jason Todd would. A better hero.

Harley’s tinny laughter crept up to his ears and brought him back to the moment. Jason sighed and swung his gun towards the last henchman, backing away, his hands held before his face with the palms up. Jason didn’t budge this time, his feet firmly rooted to the ground. His stance was confident, and he was ready to do what was required of him. He’d once cared about people, even criminals… but they weren’t worth shit, unlike Batman thought. Jason was more realistic. End a life to save thousands.

“Who-Who are you?” he stammered.

“Heheheheh, he’s my little friend _Jason_ ,” Joker cooed before bursting out laughing.

Jason turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Joker. _Friend? I think not._ He then nodded and gestured with his gun for the henchman to go away.

“Move! Before I end your life as well,” Jason commanded. “Tell Two-Face Joker needs his money back.”

“Gooooood joooob. Look at him, Puddin’, told ya he’d be great,” Harley said in a singsong voice, cuddling Joker’s arm.

The madman seemed mildly irritated, grimacing a smile. But his stern gaze was fixed upon Jason. He wondered what the maniac had in mind… Was he thinking of punishing Harley? Or would he rather kill Jason right now and the show would be over?

“Criminals don’t deserve to live,” Jason spat, walking past their silly duo.

“But you’re one of us now, Jasi-Jason,” Joker chanted with a cruel laugh.

“I know.” he said in a somber voice.

He’d just crossed a terrible line. And Batman would come running… He shouldn’t be alive, but here he was. Saved by a criminal—Harley Quinn, of all people. And she wasn’t his… yet. He’d make her see what was best for her. And that wasn’t Joker.

Once Batman came running, Jason’d tear the vigilante apart like he left him to suffer. He’d been driven to murder, and though awfully disturbing and heavy with meaning…

Jason’d enjoyed it, too.

The power, the strength, the survival instinct, the adrenaline. The cost of failure. Jason had been cornered, tortured, and he was intent on vengeance. On righting several wrongs, starting with annihilating criminals in Gotham. Until he ended Batman. Until he had Joker’s head.

Jason was a monster, but Batman’d made him that way.

His gaze veiled, he left Harley gaping behind him. As he stomped his way to the car, laughter echoed all around them in the alley.

Phase one had gone well. But he’d just lost a part of himself… one he’ll never get back. While he was sad to see his innocence go, Jason never wanted it back. He saw it so clearly now, so deeply.

Gotham was fucked up and it needed a better saviour. One who didn’t mind stepping into criminality, carrying the weight of what killing entailed. One who dared make the ultimate commitment.

Jason was just getting started. No matter the pressure, he’d proven himself to Joker. He’d do as told, be the good pet, win Harley over, free her, then let it all out.

If Joker was chaos, and Batman was order, what did that leave Jason to be?

Justice.

His breathing ragged under the pressure on his chest, Jason wiped sweat off his brow. He’d done it. He’d earned their trust. He’d… become someone else. Someone new. At a high cost. He felt a pang of guilt and pain at betraying every principle he once fought for… but, wasn’t it for the best?  
  


_Oh for fuck’s sake, stop being so sentimental. Bruce never really cared. And this was a dirty scumbag’s life you took. It didn’t matter, anyways. They don’t matter._

Except Harley.

She was crazy, she was wild, she was so misjudged. She was much more than all of that. She’d helped him, she kept her word. She had kept him alive… and he was now free thanks to her.

He smirked, slamming the driver’s door after taking a seat. He’d played along, taken a great risk and won. He’d lost himself too in the process, but didn’t phoenixes rise from their ashes? As Harley got in the car on the passenger’s seat next to him, they exchanged a quick smile. Who ever said she was heartless?

Batman was wrong on so many things.

But Jason knew to follow intuition and feelings, instead of cold hard logic.

And it paid off.

_I can’t wait to see you fall. But for now, phase two. You’ll get my message soon enough. See you soon, asshole._

As Jason stepped hard on the gas pedal, he joined in the duo’s raucous, cruel laughter that filled the stuffy car.


	10. Trapped Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Harley go to seal a deal with Black Mask. In order to destroy Batman, Jason needs customized equipment and who better than businessman and crime boss Black Mask to provide him with such expensive tools? Jason can't help thinking about his attraction to Harley to whom he's a bodyguard. They're in this together. Jason is no feel, he knows Harley has no love for him... not yet. But he's ready to go to great lengths to save them both from their tormentors, then they'll be free. But what Harley doesn't know is how Jason has a dark plan of his own. It takes a wild one to know one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweeties!!
> 
> Here's the new chapter of my Jason/Harley. Sorry it took so long: there were close deaths in my family, and a lot of sadness. I wasn't ready for this fic... But now I'm back! 
> 
> Can we thank dear Kane Barton, a lovely fan, for nudging me to write this chapter? I needed it. Thank you, Kane, for showing me how much you love this fic! Your comment means more to me than you know!
> 
> On this, enjoy this angst-riddled chapter from Jason's POV. I tried to make it a bit more romance, but it seems like Jason felt angstier than I thought. Hahahaha! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be Harley's POV and the continuity of this scene.
> 
> Please keep commenting, subscribing to this fic and bookmarking it, and leaving kudos. 
> 
> Enjoy, loves!
> 
> \- MrsSarabiHolmes

_Here we go._

Jason grabbed the handle and pushed the car door opened. He slipped out, stretching gracefully, as Harley finished putting her lipstick on in the passenger seat. Jason rolled his eyes and sighed, then walked around the car. The breeze was cool against his face and hands, which was welcome as missions such as these always rose his temperature with adrenaline and just a general sense of wariness. He looked all around them for potential threats, escape routes, and assets. On Joker’s order, Jason had driven Harley to a low-class raggedy store at the end of an alley. She could go there and seal the deal herself, but as their bodyguard, Jason had to go where she did and make sure she was not a casualty of crime. If it wasn’t so awful, it’d be funny, really. How he now protected her life when she’d tortured and mocked him, and reduced him to a much darker, more heartless and unenthusiastic version of himself. Though she’d kept her word and saved his life—and as horrible as it sounded, it was true—Jason Todd the Wonder Boy was dead. His Robin suit burned to ashes just like his hopeful, lively self. He’d suffered the worst and lost the best sides of him. He might be a shell of himself now, but he made sure he was a gun shell.

Without them, without her, he’d still be happy fighting crime, and not a shit criminal himself. Jason’s gaze darkened as he narrowed his eyes at Harley’s side behind the glass, his anger churning, waiting to burst free. But he had to be patient (a nightmare for him) and play it just right, then they’d both be free.

So, here they were, ready to buy firepower. It had been discussed with Joker that if they were to kill Batman, it’d take more than luck and silly guns that shot banners with “Bang!” written on them. Or laughing gas and mallets, for that matter. It required special equipment to tear through kevlar and graphite. And Jason knew just who to ask for such… _customizations_. While this was an expensive transaction, Joker had a lot of cash to spare via contraband, torture, and other vile means. Guilt tried to cling to Jason, coating him in its toxic embrace, but he’d had enough of guilt.

This was a time for revenge and it had no price tag on.

Jason bent slightly as he opened the door for Harley, though his gaze was fixed on the store backdoor. Besides two men masked with a black skull, one of them holding a gun, there were no one else. There was a silly old camera on the top of the small building all right (clearly this wasn’t Black Mask’s main centre of operations), but nothing dangerous. Except for the criminals—and Jason included himself. Sounds of cars and honking reached his ears from the street across the alley, but if something were to happen, no one would come fast enough. The cars were on the other side of the lined buildings, and a velvety night in Gotham always incited citizens to _keep away from trouble_. Gotham the Cursed City crawling with costumed scums.

“Oh, we’ve got a gentleman here,” Harley cooed with a smirk.

Jason snorted a laugh and offered her his hand. She smacked her lips with fresh red lipstick on, grabbed his hand and bounced out of the car. Jason felt tingles where they touched. His eyes widened before his gaze darkened and he let go of her hand.

“I’m one only when I need to be.”

Harley raised a dubitative eyebrow at him and his cheeks heated up. She leaned forward and whispered.

“We both know that’s not quite true.”

She smiled before speaking aloud again.

“Cheer up, Jace!” she exclaimed, slapping his chest.

Jason groaned and closed the door. While she’d used this (unwanted) nickname for him these last weeks, he’d noticed how she would never call him “Jay”. Probably too close to “Mistah J”. And that both pissed him off and flattered him to have his own nickname.

As Jason watched Harley’s back, he noticed how extra languid she made herself moving her hips and legs exaggeratedly. She projected such a sexy yet idiotic personality, when in truth this woman had quite the brains and a higher education than most, including himself. He’d seen her file and it always struck him as odd that an intelligent, talented woman would pass herself as an idiot, a sex toy, and a punching bag just for love. He never understood the appeal to lie to be loved. He preferred assertive, true, smart women with a fiery temper. Like who Harleen Quinzel really was behind all that stupid façade and clownish makeup. And just like Barbara used to be before she moved on as easily as Batman… Moved on from Jason. Jason’s lip twitched into a half snarl and he shuddered. _Barbara_.

Harley’s heels clacked haughtily on the cobblestones, resonating gravelly in the small alley, causing irritation in him. Who wore high heels to go and seal a deal with maniacs? You’d need to be one yourself. Seriously, Jason knew she could fight damn well with those shoes on, but it was still… pretentious and downright inconvenient. Still, as he started after her, he couldn’t help his attraction. He could feel her lips on his again, the soft touch of her slender hands that belied her unforgiving strength. _What Joker doesn’t know… only makes me happier._ He smirked and lifted his chin up. Desire burned in his guts, mixed with anger and resentment.

Jason straightened up and put his hand right above his gun hidden in the right pocket of his baggy red jacket. The handle poked slightly out of it, ready to be used if needed. The alley reeked of forgotten trash cans and wet cats abandoned, just like Jason had been left behind. He passed an orange kitten, and his lips twitched as the kitten’s eyes fixed his face and he meowed.

_Good luck, you’ll need it._

Jason shook his head a little, as though in pain for what was to come for the cat. Damn, it was just a cat. But it was wet from the day’s rain, alone, and unloved…

_Fuck, suck it up, Jace._

He put on a more serious expression and stared at Harley. His mind zeroed in on her, on their uniquely wrong relationship. She was all he’d wanted in a woman. She was all he hated too. Though her proximity both aroused and repelled him, on different levels of intensity. She was his doom, just like his saviour’s heart. But there was a soft side to her as well. Surprisingly enough, Harley could still help those in need… like he’d been. By _her_ fault, but still, she’d saved his life. This was probably a humane remnant of her psychiatrist past and a simple, but unmistakable show of her heart. And that was somehow… enticing. Strong, clever, and true woman always impressed Jason. From a young age, he’d always been attracted to those and protective of all women. But this one, Harley, needed more help, which he was willing to give against all twisted odds. Because he, too, had a hidden heart, though he’d been told he wore it on his sleeves… He tried so hard to hide it, but Harley was wild, special, and _trapped_. Just like him. She wanted no help, but she _needed_ it. He’d make her realize. He’d make her see _him_.

Somehow, he had to stay close. For her. For himself. They had to stand together until they were both free.

_Two miserable underdogs…_

Jason walked up to her, unable to tame his thoughts. He had work to do, yet Harley had a way to mess with his mind and heart—even in silence. She grinned at him when he glanced her way, making sure she was still in one piece. He frowned for show but his guts melted. No matter how distorted their relationship was, he couldn’t nor wouldn’t deny he was committed to her. Blame it on his soft, broken heart, and his crime-fighting history. Jason didn’t kill girls, but Batman be damned for all the other scums. He wanted Harley to himself and free, but he wanted her as far away from him as possible, too. He didn’t seem to be able to reconcile those two extreme sides, but why should he? He was living life on the edge, like he’d always wanted… While he wanted her, craved her lips, her kindness, her touch, and her love, he knew once he’d served his purpose, she’d discard him. But oh, did he have a plan. It takes one to know one.

Jason looked away and heard her chuckle, a beautiful, dooming sound like a siren luring a sailor to his death. But it was fine—only the fires of vengeance, anger, and pain burned in him. He was forever tainted, a hero who played on the villains’ ground, with no moral code and only one golden rule: kill only those who deserve it and no women nor children. Harley, while crazy and mean in her own right, was not in his black book: she was as stuck in this as he was. She was gripped tight in the fist of a madman who threw her around like he wanted, he was caught in a fight against a batcostumed freak who taught Jason how to fight, but not how to survive. That, he was learning on his own, with Harley by his side in an odd, but desirable association. Was he a lovesick fool? Or just frayed? He shook within with the urge to shout at her and kiss her, to leave her on her own and never look back, and to take her with him, shielding her. His heart was a mess but so was she. And she did this to him.

His thoughts and mood darkening, he focused his gaze on one of Black Mask’s men. There was business to be done. Just like he’d use Harley to kill Joker. It was a good revenge as any, breaking her heart and ending that monster’s life. It was fair payback for what she put him through. Then, he’ll be done with both of them, in his own way. And once he was on his own, Jason would take Batman on for good, one on one, not just as a decoy plan to kill Joker. He’ll take on a new, truer identity, unlike Harley who acted hers. He’ll become the Arkham Knight, a nickname borne out of darkness as a weapon to spread fear and justice. Unlike Batman who never went fully through. Patience wasn’t Jason’s _forte_ , but he would shut up and do the work. And keep Harley safe so they could both be free from their invisible chains put on by two maniacs.

Jason looked up at the men and stopped a foot before Harley, his hands crossed in his lap. Harley opened her mouth to say something or whine, slightly leaning forward, then their eyes met. Jason stared at her firmly, hoping to convey both respect, and his growing and deeply flawed feelings. His own heart beat harder against his ribcage, surprising him with a small pain, but he only pressed his lips more firmly together. Meanwhile, Harley’s blue eyes searched his, as though looking for something she secretly hoped.

_I’ll save us both, Harley. What’s left of ourselves. Then you’ll be free and so will I._

Jason never knew if Harley’d found what she wanted in his eyes. But she turned her head quickly to face the men who were growing impatient. What twisted his heart was how she acted like nothing was wrong. Like they didn’t taste each other’s lips and touched the other’s chest in secret, like they didn’t _matter_ to one another. Behind Joker’s back. Always behind his back, the motherfucker. Jason gritted his teeth. Harley was his and he’d make sure to save her. She deserved better than that lunatic monster. She deserved—

“Hi, boys! Got the money, where’s the goods?” she said in an enthusiastic, shrill voice that sounded false to Jason’s ears.

He gritted his teeth harder, and as Harley talked the deal through, Jason saw the man on the right lick his lips. His gaze was straight to Harley’s ass, and while that had nothing to do with him, it infuriated Jason with its high level of disrespect. His anger rushed up and he couldn’t stop the words from flowing—not that he would have. He always had so much self-control.

“It’s disgusting. Stop or I beat you up.”

“Huh?” Harley asked, a hand on her hip, staring straight at Jason in confusion. Jason guessed it, too, was fake.

The man snarled, chuckling. “That your girlfriend or what?”

“No,” Jason replied, his face grim and his lips pressed in a thin line.

_Not yet._

“I’m her bodyguard.”

Harley tilted her head at him, her eyes wide with questions he wouldn’t answer. Not here, not now. Jason fixed his gaze upon hers, and he wondered how such a brilliant, confident woman could become a puppet to a Machiavellian monster.

“Out of love,” he thought with a bit of shame. Was he any better?

Her hair caressed her pale shoulder and she narrowed her eyes at him. Jason hoped she saw what a mess of him she’d made and just how far he was willing to go for her. A gleam of recognition softened her eyes and she smirked, now standing tall and proud.

“Yeah, he’s the best! You’d better piss off, boys.”

There was the barest hint of a nod from her.

And it was enough for both of them.


	11. The Old Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal with Black Mask's men becomes sour, and as Jason stands up for Harley, she's shown respect and care absent from her life with Joker. Old wounds and beliefs fight with nascent feelings for the man she wishes to save. But who's saving who here? Jason's just like she imagined the ideal man to be when she was younger... Only, he really is a true knight. And that calls for serious problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, loves!
> 
> Here's Harley's POV of the continuation of the last chapter. She's starting to realize how Jason is affecting her, and I think that's as cute as it's conflicted. I didn't expect her chapter to be this long, but oh well, I don't think you'll complain, right? Harley has a lot to think about and feel! I figured since I expanded on Jason's thought process, why not dive into Harley's psyche too?
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy it! I'll try to update this fic every two weeks from now on (mostly during the weekends). :) 
> 
> As always, keep commenting (I love discussing with you!!! and it makes me write faster!), leaving kudos (yay!), and bookmarking the story. Don't forget to subscribe to this fic or my user if you want more of this! :)
> 
> Happy reading, loves!
> 
> \- MrsSarabiHolmes

**_I’m her bodyguard._ **

Jace looked serious. Sincere. Something Harley rarely saw in the criminal underworld, and when it happened, it was fleeting and manipulative. She used to think it was precious, but as she stared at him with wide eyes, it was as though a part of her lit with recognition and appreciation. This melted her heart with a warmth blooming in her chest, like her Puddin’ hadn’t done to her in a long while. Jason was good. He truly was a knight in shining armour, and the best part? He was hers. She could see it in his eyes; he was wrapped around her fingers. And somehow, it impressed her, and from the back of her mind, into her soul, deep where her past Harleen hid, she wanted to go to him, to hold him close. She didn’t want to lose his sincerity. And it irritated her as it invigorated her. She felt as though the world wanted to turn upside down, like a circus show, but she wouldn’t let it. She had to stay on top of this. And she had to work with Jason for this. They were a team—a messy, fucked up one, but a team all the same—in this dramatic mess of a life and plan. He was sincere, all right. They were in it together, come what may. Or like Shakespeare wrote in _Macbeth_ , which she loved to read at college: “Something wicked this way comes.”

  
Time to play her part!

“Yeah, he’s the best. You’d better piss off, boys,” Harley said, smirking, her arms spread open wide in the cool night air.

Surreptitiously, Harley nodded at her sidekick, silently supporting him. Wasn’t he always a sidekick, though? Either way, he was the best at it, and though he was reckless and gruff and hotheaded, he was true. She had only seen him as annoying as Robin, but clearly, his invisible armour shone bright for all the right causes. He was difficult, but at least he was true, and he cared for more than just his pitiful self. No, he wanted to save the world, Harley included. And if that wasn’t charming, albeit silly and far-fetched, she didn’t know what was. Forget Batman, Jace was the best and what the world needed, though she wouldn’t admit it out loud. Guilt burrowed its way into her heart, but she let it. Mistah J might be her boyfriend, but he wasn’t _good_ , and Batman was way too single-minded and a damned goody two-shoes.

Jason’s behaviour reminded her of a time when she treated insane patients, when there was protection all around the facility. But once you were on the wrong side, it was gone. Criminals only looked after themselves, and while her heart belonged to Joker, her Puddin’ was, sadly, no different. She had a nagging, painful doubt he would let her die if they were stuck in a dire situation, but she tried not to dwell on it. She didn’t _need_ to be protected. Hell, she could kill many men in a fight. Being strong was one thing, but being seen and respected as a woman was another altogether. And she loved it. Jason saw a woman, albeit a fully capable and dangerous one, but at least her safety and integrity mattered to him. Despite his big talk and tough attitude, he saw her as a human being and as a woman to be appreciated and respected. It made her stomach churn with appreciation and a warm feeling she thought she’d forgotten. Joker never cared about her this way, at the start he was charming, but he just threw her around now. Yet, Jace was here, standing up for her. Had she lied when she said he was the best& She hoped so. Her lips twitched, and she struggled to keep her smile on for show.

Just as Harley let down her arms, the man on the right snorted and extended his arms towards her chest.

“Piss off? _I’ll_ show you who’s boss, _Missy_.”

Harley had just enough time to grimace in disgust and grab her bat behind her back before a blurry figure shot past her in the dark. Deep groaning resounded in the alley. When her gaze focused, she noticed Jace twisting the criminal’s arm behind his back, close to him.

“Don’t touch her,” Jason growled.

A loud crack whipped the cold and thick air of the Industrial zone as Jason twisted the man’s arm harder. Harley started, though she couldn’t help her grin spreading. Jason leaned closer to the man’s ear and spoke over his loud swearing, nearly growling his message through clenched teeth.

“And she’s got no boss, got it?”

Jason looked at her and she titled her head. Her heart was uncontrollable as it beat faster and harder in her chest. He was serious, he was handsome with his short black hair and blue eyes and his stupid good intentions. Yet it was getting to her and she knew it. Otherwise, why would her cheeks flush and stomach flutter? Just like at Arkham. Just like with Joker. She felt like a funambulist on a tightrope, putting on a show but risking her very life with each performance. Joker… As she and Jason exchanged a heavily loaded gaze, shame tugged at her soul. She knew he’d just told a lie for her sake; while she loved to act as an independent woman, she clung to her Puddin’ like no other. A lovesick fool and a submissive one at that… Jason’s eyes shifted and fixated on a spot before them, and he raised his gun with his other hand.

“You son of a b—“

Jason’s shot rang out and silenced the other man, snapping Harley out of a downward spiral. She gasped and turned to see the man lying with his gun on his chest. The bullet had hit the center of his forehead cleanly—Jason had quite the aim, even from a distance. He threw the man writhing in his grip onto the hard ground.

“She’s Joker’s girl!” the whimpering dog cried out, holding his savagely broken arm against his chest.

Jason frowned and snarled, pure disdain distorting his beautiful features. He looked down at the man and replied in a grave tone.

“That doesn’t make him her boss.”

And he silenced him with a clean shot through the head.

He was a true knight, though unpredictable. Harley didn’t know how to react to him just yet. She’d known him as Robin, but now as himself—or rather, a poisoned version of himself she helped create—he was even worse. But it excited her, lighting some buried part of her with interest and awe. This guy really knew how to treat her. Just like she used to dream about when she was a girl, trying to think of good things as her family was torn apart by so-called justice… Justice, how she despised that concept. She’d learned from a young age, when policemen beat up her father and imprisoned him, that not only criminals were the bad guys. Her father might have been an important connection for a mob, but he still needed help to not get killed before his daughter. The police officers just took him in, barely taking care of little Harley as she shouted her father was a good guy. Since then, she knew the good guys were not all they seemed. There was no black and white when it came to good and bad; the only colour she saw was gray. She’d once _believed_ she could help patients at Arkham Asylum, those left behind by a hypocrite society. Because, they were criminals, yes, but they were _ill_ , too. She wanted to offer them dignity and treatment, make them feel as actual human beings whereas other psychiatrists wanted to make them feel guilty and low. They deserved treatment and help just like her father had. Not everyone was good, no one was perfect, and even good guys wore masks made of lies, shame and ego.

While her resentment burned deep with sour memories, she just hoped she brought a bit of light to the patients, what others wouldn’t dare give them. Her own sense of justice might be twisted and considered morally gray, but the world had lost its colour a long time ago for her so it fit her just fine. Mistah J had made her fall head over heels and all fluttery. Falling for the worst criminal in Gotham wasn’t wrong in itself, but it sure was the surest road to Hell. And she walked right on it. That made her a bad person, though; she thought she’d buried Harleen deep, the one who wanted to help those less fortunate, those who made her think of _herself_ , and make them see she _cared_.

Maybe her saviour’s soul wanted to touch Joker’s heart, psychoanalyze him closer and make him see _she_ was there for him out of all people. But what about Jace? She was there for him, too… Saving him, letting out a shred of her past self in order to make sure he survived. Jason came from a different sense of justice, but it’d been twisted. And somehow, she thought that was a loss… A great loss. Yet he stayed. To save her. To treat her right. And in the process, he showed her love, flawed and probably Stockholm Syndrome-induced, but love all the same… Justice might be a void concept, but damn, did she miss believing in it. And with Jason, she felt her old self peeking out, trying to breathe. He made her _feel_ , and he made her think of a possible future where she was _right_ , a force of _good_ with those who needed it most. Those who were forgotten like she had been when she was a child, forced to watch her father beaten up by policemen. Helpless. She once strived to help, and somehow, she was reaching out to Jason.

And he’d grabbed her hand. Both supporting the other like a secret, tortured team. But they were in it together, and she liked it.

Harley pursed her lips and looked at the two dead men on the ground. She scoffed and put a hand on her hip, turning her head to Jace.

“You know, you should stop killing off our connections--it’s bad for business,” she said in a drawling voice.

Jason glared and put his gun away, his intense, stormy blue gaze never leaving hers. Harley rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air before letting them slap her thighs.

“Ugh, stop being so moody,” she whined.

Jason frowned, and she interrupted him just as he opened his mouth to retort.

“Though… that was rather incredible.”

Harley winked at him. When he smirked with confidence and a sparkle of pride in his eyes, she turned away in the hopes of concealing her flushing cheeks. A fluttery feeling in her chest made her feel as though she suffered a bout of vertigo. She gulped, staring at the ground in a muted panic. Yet she could lie all she wanted about it, but she couldn’t deny to herself that she was falling. Much like her free fall at Ace Chemicals to please Joker… And there was no stopping it. She might be a harlequin, one who entertained others, but she was no fool herself. She _acted_ like one, for her Puddin’s sake. And it worked… But she had no grip on this particular situation except her control over Jason, ordering him around. She hoped her creeping _madness_ would pass… though, in all honesty, Harley could hear a tiny but firm voice tell her she was done for. Things were changing… and she’d have to put them on the right track again. Her love for Puddin’ hung in the balance.

_So does Jason._

Harley gasped at her sudden, unexpected thought. It was soft, but direct. Full of affection. She pursed her lips and shook her head softly. No, no! She _would_ make it right again!

No one came first before her Puddin’! She just had to suppress those thoughts and push Jason away, though play him just right so she kept control. Yes… Easy, right?

Despite her feeble newfound will, Harley smiled to herself. Wasn’t Jason just handsome? But mostly, he _cared_ like no one ever did for her. He was skillful, resourceful, _smart_ , and agile. As an ex-gymnast, this was something she noted and esteemed. He treated her like a queen, like someone who deserved care and respect, and who was not a nuisance. He was honest, too. A bit too good, but they’d tainted that. Her heart squeezed tight and she clenched her teeth.

Jason was just like the imagined perfect man she used to dream about when she was a teenager. The looks of her ideal man wasn’t set in stone, she was more of an intellectual. She preferred emotions, feelings, and respect. Nothing she got from Joker, funnily enough. But Jason was like that; he respected her, he had so many emotions it often got out of hand, and what about feelings? Shit, that man had tons! He was so intense it got him caught. She loved her ideal man to be reckless, but soft inside, with a strong attitude but a gentle hand for those they loved and cherished. She wanted him to be handsome, of course, but mostly honest and loyal. Jason was all that, and even more surprising. But he was also dangerous, a threat... better have him on her side because he was ruthless, though still on a good side, shrouded by a dark veil.

If she kept using him she’d impress Puddin’ and save Jason, the new guy. And then... and then what? She didn’t wish to dwell on her secret thoughts and desires. She sometimes wished to grab Jace by the collar and kiss him again and again desperately as though the intensity of the kiss would solve all her problems and mend her torn heart. But that was wishful thinking as she had Mr. J to think about. She was his and his only. Harley might be mad and cruel, but Jason was off limits. She would save him, all right, but she wasn’t ready to sacrifice all she’d fought for. She was happy with her Puddin’, wasn’t she? Jason cared where Mr. J hurt her, and charmed her where Puddin’ threw her away. She really was happy... she had her man. He just wasn’t a _good_ man. But that was part of his charm. That’s just who she’d fallen for, right? Exactly the type she deserved…

Yet Jason was like a knight. He used to be one, too. Now he was a weapon. But never with her, and that comforted her. Someone cared about her well-being. Someone respected her. It just wasn’t who she wished it would be.

But she wasn’t blind. She just hoped Jason would never see how fragile inside he made her feel. Because if he came too close, she feared she’d step over the edge and right into his arms. Just like she’d done for Joker... but she was happy, right? Of course! Mr. J was her perfect pudding with a cherry on top. He was funny and mean and beat her up and really she’d want no other.

Harley clucked her tongue and closed her eyes for a second, calling herself an idiot under her breath. She’d tortured and tainted someone who wanted to help her… who still reached out for her. He believed that was good left in her, and he was willing to risk his own life to save her.

What had she done to him?

All for someone who kept hurting her. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go… She was supposed to be loved by Mr. J, control Jace and discard him. But now, her heart threatened to overthrow her. She wanted to save him, all right, not throw away her life’s work! And there was this nagging doubt, pushing against the corners of her mind, insidious, worried… scared. She frowned and it shone bright in her mind, feeling her soul naked for once. Just like Harleen. Just like who she used to be. Someone who hoped, who feared… who _cared_ , too.

_But… what happens after Jace kills Batman? What then?_

Harley’d rather not think about it, but it was too late. Sourness spread up to her mouth, and she pursed her lips even more. Harley whirled around and started towards the desolate store, forcing a bounce into her steps.

“Come on, we got guns and knives to pack.”

She loved Joker. And that was enough for her.

It had to.

Or she’d be dead and so would Jace.


	12. The Light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is investigating Joker and Harley's new bodyguard, who calls himself "Jason", and realizes this man might be his lost protégé. As he goes over the footage of Two-Face's men's murder, Batman finds himself lost in the past and the pain he's been bearing since Jason was taken from him. Despite his doubts at the criminals scheming against him, Batman wants to get to the heart of the matter and requests some help in finding that Jason. He tries to fight against the hope rising in him, but to no avail. Will he find his Jason, another version of him or a stranger? Either way, Batman is on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweets!
> 
> I wanted to surprise y'all with a new chapter during the holidays!! Surprise!!! Happy holidays, hope it's going well for you. :)
> 
> Also, I know, I know, this chapter's from Bruce's POV, but trust me, it will make sense later, then much later again in the story. Don't worry, next chapter we'll be back with Jason and Harley. ;)
> 
> Still, I hope you like it! I love Bruce's pain (oops!), sadness (awww), and guilt (oooooh!)! Do you think he's falling for Jason's plan? Or do you think Bruce is ahead?
> 
> As always, please leave a comment (it makes my whole days and speeds up my writing!), kudos, and bookmark the fic or subscribe to it! This way I know you're interested and I must keep writing, haha. 
> 
> Have fun reading, loves!
> 
> \- MrsSarabiHolmes

The only light in the cave came from the computer monitors before him, but it didn’t bother him; instead, he felt like the darkness wrapped him in its soothing embrace, hiding him from sight so he could investigate better. Gothamites didn’t nickname him “The Dark Knight” for nothing, after all.

Bruce scrolled down the page and pressed “Play” on his video player. The camera footage showed Harley—unmistakably her what with those blond ponytails, clown makeup and provocative clothes—accompanied by a tall and muscular young man that seemed to both own the space around him and want to fade into it. Unfortunately, the camera only captured them from behind, yet the arrogant and confident stance of the man took the forefront of the scene. What struck Bruce as odd and rather alarming was how familiar the man seemed to him… as though he’d seen this particular person before. Like he even _knew_ him. And his hunches were rarely mistaken…

Bruce paused the video and switched tabs, browsing his files to find Oracle’s note from a few weeks back. Two-Face’s men who had survived a first encounter with this skilful bodyguard called him “Jason”. Bruce’s lips twitched and he clucked his tongue. The breeze coming from the cascade and the flight of the bats behind him was cold, but he welcomed it, hoping it would tame the mounting heat in him. Yet, the darkness in which he found himself couldn’t mask his growing worries at this “Jason”. Fortunately, he was alone at this late hour, Alfred having gone to bed already.

He went back to the footage and pressed “Play”. So, Joker had gotten a bodyguard; one who looked intent on protecting Harley’s _integrity_ by attacking whoever tried to lay a hand on her. Or disrespect her. A bodyguard who seemed dedicated in a way money could never buy. A ruthless, intense, and bold bodyguard. Much like his own sidekick had been…

_Jason._

The man in the footage finished killing off Black Mask’s men, and Bruce closed his eyes, turning his gaze away at such a disgraceful act.

Either way, it didn’t sound good. Joker and Harley were clearly planning something, and whatever it was, that bodyguard, _Jason_ , helped them for a deeper cause than money, yet for an unknown reason. He spread his name willingly… Why? Criminals usually guarded theirs like a dog with the last bone. Was it to lure Batman out? Bruce’s logic, though clouded, was not fooled: it was clear they were using this knowledge to get to Batman. Or could it be even more personal, thus Bruce Wayne? Who knew his Robin’s name besides Joker, Oracle, Alfred, and himself?

_Could you have survived, Jason?_

Bruce’s chest swelled as he took in a deep breath, mulling over the disconcerting possibility. Shame soon followed, souring his thoughts and hopes with a painful constriction of his heart. For a year he’d blamed himself day and night, bearing Jason’s death like his own failure, influencing his very behaviour in most insidious and unpleasant ways. Bruce swallowed with difficulty, trying to focus his mind on the case at hand. Why did they go to Industrial District into Black Mask’s territory? Stepping over his area could represent an act of war or… a favour request. Black Mask had money and connections of all kind, his web reached deep into Gotham’s bowels and high at the top of the city’s skyscrapers, which Joker could use. But at what price?

Bruce’s eyes darted to rest on a still shot of the bodyguard from the back. Same wild black hair, same arrogance, intensity, and spontaneity… Was he his Jason, his beloved protégé, who’d died last year? No, it couldn’t be. Yet this man was skilled and fought in a similar fashion to Batman, but more brashly. A memory of Jason’s enthusiastic smiling face popped in his mind, unbidden, and Bruce let out a soft chuckle in the darkness of the batcave, his chest warming for a second… He could still see Jason hiding away in an abandoned apartment, stealing tyres so he could sell them for money afterwards. Bruce had seen talent, _skills_ , and a will of steel. Despite Jason’s fiery temper, he’d seen the pain right through him from losing his parents too. And Bruce had connected with him on a deeper level. He’d risked taking such a young man under his wings, both literally and figuratively, caring for the teenager while showing him the vigilante lifestyle. Jason was so eager to learn, to right the wrongs… So eager he ran towards death to stop the killing of innocents. Maybe Bruce should have never shown him all this, but he loved having him at his side, having a family… no matter how patched up it was.

How he missed that kid who went straight to face Joker and perished… On Bruce’s watch and against his orders. And it was all Bruce’s fault—for not listening, for not realizing Jason was too young, too bold, and too emotional for this line of work. Because that’s what had happened. He’d lost his sidekick, his protégé, his adopted son… Yet there was this nagging… doubt? No, _hope_ , rising in Bruce. _What if…?_

He had to track them down and see for himself. He couldn’t save Jason the first time—maybe he’d do better now.

Bruce pressed on his intercom though he didn’t have to wait long before Barbara picked up.

“Oracle, have you seen the footage from Industrial?”

“Yes, I just have… Do you think it could be _him_? _Jason_?”

“I want to make sure. Get me on his frequency.”

“… What if it’s him, Bruce?”

“Find his frequency.”

“Sure.”

She was swifter than him and hung up first. He might’ve been curt and brusque, but there was a storm in his heart and clouds heavy with questions in his mind. He feared getting Barbara’s hopes up as well. He knew she and Jason had shared missions together as his protégés as well as feelings they thought secret since they were teenagers… Bruce had been aware of all the looks exchanged and the soft smiles, the whispers and the laughter. Even the informal dates. He’d never put an end to it. Why would he? At least they were happy, and they did their job well. Plus, they were young people, dedicated ones at that. Strong, righteous and smart. Bruce’s heart twisted, and he bit his lower lip. They were a family then with Alfred… something akin to what he used to have, though with more arguments and fighting against crime. But it was good. He hadn’t felt complete, but a bit more wholesome, happier… more content with his fate. He wasn’t alone. They were a team.

And an important part of it had been taken away and destroyed by Joker. Thus, their family had been reduced to ashes, to memories, and Bruce had hid even more within himself while Barbara became more distant, as tenacious as before but now disillusioned… She’d lost the young man she loved due to Bruce’s mistake. He hadn’t been up to par and it had cost him the life of his protégé’s, brutally torn from him. Massacred… beaten to death.

_If only… not all of Jason had been lost._

Bruce laid back in his chair and brought his index to his lips, lost both to a boy in his past and the current investigation.

He knew too well this city could spread darkness from within out and break you. If that was Jason, _his_ Jason, he was changed irremediably. Yet despite common sense and all the warnings, Bruce hoped there was still a piece of him to save.


	13. My Heart is True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason observes Harley as she gets ready for a night-out with Joker, emotions boiling in him until he confesses his thoughts, his feelings. Harley sees how vulnerable he's making himself and she can't help but open up to him in return, letting her heart beat for him... She wonders why she loves Joker and how come a hero like Jason is so honest, so caring with her. She fights herself, torn between what is right and what is wrong though the line is extremely blurred between the two sides. Why does Jason get to her so much? Why does he care so much about Harley? But mostly, why can't they let go of each other? Only they know... and while it isn't perfect, it's their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I worked all week on writing this new chapter for you, guys and gals! ^.^ I really hope you like it. Emotions and feelings are exposed, but I don't think Harley is taking it well. What do you think? I can't wait to see you next chapter! Things are starting to go down right now. Expect drama and angst, yes!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, please don't forget to leave comments (I love it when you do and it makes me remember to write a new chapter for you soon!), kudos, and bookmark this story and subscribe, loves!
> 
> \- MrsSarabiHolmes

Jason stood against the short wall adjacent to the closed door, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were piercing and focused on Harley bent over a vanity, applying makeup for an idiot. There was indignation and a certain fire burning in him, their flames rising always higher. He pressed his lips tighter together and shifted on his feet, not letting her out of his sight.

Her shorts lifted dangerously close to her buttocks, letting him catch sight of her rather rounded bottom. Jason swallowed, but darted his eyes to the mirror in front of her. Her ponytails swished from side to side as she bent and put away the blush. Harley was singing softly under her breath as she pointed at her three lipsticks, considering each one of them. What a waste of time… She didn’t need them. Not that putting on makeup was _wrong_ , but doing so for someone _else_ made this all ordeal plain disgusting to Jason. It was like another strong but subtle link binding her to Joker…

Harley shifted on her feet, her bottom swinging from side to side as she kept singing. Finally, she pointed at a stark red lipstick and let out a “ha ah!” exclamation, then picked it up enthusiastically as though she’d found a treasure. To Jason, it looked like she’d found another link to her chain. But he couldn’t deny how pretty she was, inclined like this, the soft curve of her back. As she passed the lipstick over her lips, Jason thought she was a talented goddess, in more ways than one; she could aim true, act as professional and as looney as required, she could wield several weapons, impress you, and she could apply makeup expertly, she could also save you… Harley had a brilliant mind, who now shamefully played the fool for a murderous jester’s attention… because it wasn’t love. Joker never loved her.

But Jason did.

Harley smacked her lips together, then puckered them up. Waggling her eyebrows at him in the mirror, she chuckled. Jason’s lips pulled down and he shook his head slightly from side to side, disappointment wrapping him in its claws.

“He doesn’t deserve you,” Jason said in a grave voice.

Harley’s blue eyes widened for a split second before a dull look passed over her face and her lips pouted. She rolled her eyes and sighed before putting down the lipstick on the small vanity with exaggerated lassitude. Jason still gazed at her fixedly, not budging in both his opinion and feelings. Because he knew now… these were perhaps forbidden feelings, but he liked them. They twisted him, but it made him hang on and help her. He was in love with Joker’s girl, impressive Harleen Quinzel, and Batman could go to hell with his faulted morals about being in relationships with criminals. That Dark Knight was a hypocrite! Jason knew he slept with Catwoman and cared for the criminals more than he let on. It was obvious and stank of _lies_. At least, even though his own feelings were torturous, they were true and meant to help.

Harley put a hand over her hips and walked quite provocatively towards him. She stopped just inches before his face and pointed a finger between his eyes. Jason simply raised his eyebrows, choosing to stay silent. For now.

“Hmf, you’re so _moody_ , Jace!” she said in a small, irritated voice, her eyebrows knit together.

Jason scoffed. “I’m realistic, which you’re not here. You’re worth much more than punches and kicks and insults, Harley…”

His heart had started to slam against his rib cage and his breathing was sharper. The corner of his lips twitched and, uneasy, he stared away at the crumbling ceiling.

“Ugh, you’re just jealous!” she growled at him through clenched teeth, a foot stomping the hard floor.

Jason’s brow furrowed instantly, his eyes darkening as he turned to face her again. He uncrossed his arms and opened them wide, making himself momentarily vulnerable despite the tool belt loaded with weapons around his waist.

“What if I am, huh?”

Harley let out a hiccup sound, her eyes widening in such a beautifully surprised way it warmed Jason’s heart in a soft blanket, tuning out his constant ache for a moment. A single moment with her. Her eyelids slowly drooped, and they lost their innocence, realization glazing her eyes. Jason was damn proud of himself, but stayed stoic, opened to her and her only now.

She might have earned a bodyguard, but his love bound him to her. He was ready for her, if she wanted him. Screw Barbara, who hadn’t lifted a single finger to find him. It used to destroy him, but his heart, though cracked, was slowly made whole again with Harley. Jason’s heart pulsed both with pain and love. But he’d give it all to her should she accept him.

And Jason was glad Harley knew it.

In this forbidden game they played, it now rested on her to make a choice.

_Your turn, Harley._

\-------------

His words and confession of jealousy had taken her aback. But as soon as he moved to open his arms and stood proudly before her like a fearless knight, Harley’s mind reeled with knowledge she’d tried so hard to suppress or at the very least ignore: a psychiatrist’s knowledge and analysis processes. Indeed, Jason’s gesture of openness showed his honesty on display. Such a spontaneous gesture was typically indicative of strong feelings and a belief in the person’s own words—they had something to prove most of the time. Jace threw his vulnerability at her, assuming it instead of hiding it, wanting her to _feel_ it and _trust_ him. He wasn’t hiding… He was using it like an armour, something that reflected his true nature. Not only that, but he hadn’t changed, not that much, from when he was Robin the Boy Wonder. Jace was still bold, daring, courageous, loud mouth and quite innocent. But his honesty and the way he wore his heart and values on his sleeve was both enticing and alarming. Despite all this, with her eyes roaming over his muscled chest, and the way his arms seemed to show her his truth and invite her to embrace him, her heart warmed, and she willed herself not to smile.

He couldn’t see how he got to her. How his truth made something deep vibrate in her. Something she missed and no one else gave her… At least, not without asking for anything in return. They always asked for her heart and played with it until it turned blue, made her commit crimes and then mock her. Did they even love her back? She was ready to move the world for them, but all of her previous loves hadn’t even lifted a finger to help her. Instead, they threw her around. She was used to that, being a criminal’s daughter betrayed by the police she knew the roughness of the world, still she couldn’t comprehend how they lacked love when she gave it to them willingly… No matter how much she analyzed them. But here was Jason, putting himself, his pride and his vulnerability on the line, unafraid. She doubted he was as docile as he let on, for someone as fiery as him, and she thought he was much more intelligent, but concealing part of it… She doubted he hadn’t figured out she was using him. But then again, her heart was failing her, wasn’t it? She could feel it fall and fall the more she looked at Jace, the more he shared parts of himself, honest parts, with her.

Jason let his arms drop and cocked his head to the side. He sighed, then reached out to her, caressing her cheek. She didn’t budge, though she knew she ought to. She burned with the desire for him to kiss her, to feel his thick lips against her once more. She was so wrong, so bad, so… unfaithful? Her heart started beating faster, out of fear or attraction, she didn’t know. Yet, she kept her blue eyes fixed upon Jace’s.

“You deserve better,” he told her, his voice pleasantly deep, raw.

Harley pursed her lips and put a hand on her hip in defiance of her heart beating too fast.

“And what is that?”

“Me.” Jace’s expression was dead serious and intense, his gleaming darkened eyes boring into hers.

Harley let out a yelp and brought her hand to her mouth. Her eyes darted over his features for a while. As her heart squeezed and her mind was flooded with bittersweet memories, she admitted something she never had. Something she shouldn’t. But here she was anyway.

“All those I loved in the past ran away or… hurt me…” she squeaked.

She closed her eyes, fluttering her eyelids, and turned around in shame. Her heart missed a beat, then slammed against her ribcage as she could feel the pain and failure of each and every past relationship. Every time she gave her all, and they never loved her back or not enough… Or they hurt her profusely like the Joker.

“I’m no villain, Harley.” Jason’s soft voice, even compassionate, reached her ears.

Her lips pressed harder together and she gulped. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Harley knew he was telling the truth. No matter if he’d been tortured, beaten, humiliated, he still cared about other people. About _her_ , for fuck’s sake.

Jace wasn’t a villain. He was a hero.

Her hero…?

All those who had gotten to her had left or used her badly. They’d scarred her emotionally and sometimes physically. But either way, she was alone in shame. And she hated herself for it with a passion. When would she have a healthy love?

They had her heart, but she never had theirs.

Until Jason.

And that made him _dangerous_.

Because she softened with him. Her armour cracked, and she let him in, but she realized it too late. She only meant to save a soul, someone who cared… The only one who cared about her, really.

  
And what now?

She’d fallen for him, too. Too hard. So much she vibrated in his presence, and she wanted nothing more than to embrace him. Only them and no one else.

But… she wasn’t being fair.

She had Puddin’ to think of. Right!

After all, she was madly in love with Joker. But he was never honest with her, and she suspected he wasn’t even honest with himself. Instead, he’d used lies and charms to seduce her, she was well aware of it, but still, she’d been the closest of all the psychiatrists at Arkham Asylum to actually _help_ him. He’d given her a chance, and that was all she needed. Out of blind love, she’d killed a guard and saved Joker’s life. She would save him or die trying, she’d sworn to herself. Yet being with Joker was to be in incessant pain, but she’d gotten used to it… Or so she thought, but now the pain shook her violently, trying to get out, while her nascent but strong love for Jason shone more brightly by the second.

However, she loved Joker because... because he made her laugh. Made her feel special. Because she felt like she owed to save him from the dark abyss into which he’d cruelly fallen. Because he was handsome and ruthless and bold. Because he… beat her? Mocked her? Treated her like an object to be tossed after each use? Fucked her carelessly? Didn’t care about her?

Her pulse increased and her breathing became ragged. She opened her eyes wide and looked sideways, pleading for this start of a hyperventilation to stop.

It just hit her. A sudden, harsh realization that had been hanging on the fringe of her mind for years now.

She loved Joker because “he’s Puddin’”, and her Puddin’ didn’t love her back. Oftentimes she wondered if he’d even save her if she was in danger… Puddin’ didn’t share her love warmly, or honestly, or in any respectful way like Jason did.

But a desperate part of her still wanted to cling to the possibility of Joker having feelings for her. Secret feelings, of course. Didn’t he tolerate her when he had patience for no one else?

But who was the villain here?

She was the one thinking about cheating on her Puddin’. Oh, no! _That_ would not happen.

Harley snorted and put on a fake smile on her lips. She whirled around, and grabbed her purse from the coat hanger. Then, she turned to Jason and pointed at him, then swung the door open. Jason had to sidestep and stop the door with his hands before it hit him.

“Come on, we mustn’t be late to the club!” she said a bit too loud, her voice laced with bitterness and false joy.


	14. Dance Your Cares Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once at the club, Harley hopes to shake off all her doubts about hers and Joker's relationship. But it grows worse. She tries to play the part of a good harlequin so she can step back into the role... for good. But is it truly what she's after? Why can't she stop defying Jason, then? As for Jason, he must act as their bodyguard, but seeing Harley play the sexy fool like this with Joker infuriates him. He knows she's desperate... But he's here for her. She only needs to see it, doesn't she? He'll wait and hold her gaze. Because, oh, isn't it Jason she's looking at?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I noticed a lot of new subscribers and kudos, and a few comments, and I want to thank y'all from the bottom of my heart! It keeps me going!
> 
> Okay, so, I think this chapter is both funny (due to Harley's attitude...) and angsty af. Also, if you'd like to know which song I listen to while writing this fanfic and I consider the theme song for the story and this ship, please do check out Halocene's cover of "Going Under" by Evanescence on YouTube! Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cX6HCZMQcCU
> 
> Have a listen, loves!
> 
> As always, please leave comments (I thrive on those), susbscribe and leave kudos. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> \- MrsSarabiHolmes

Harley stepped into the club, shielded by Jason’s muscular shape. He seemed to take his bodyguard role seriously with her, more so than with Joker… She’d be lying if she said it didn’t please her a tiny bit inside, like “haha I got him better than you, Mr. J!”

Jason stepped aside after the usual inspections by the doormen were done, and Harley put a hand on his shoulder. Her head turned left and right, an expectant look on her face to spot Joker in the crowd. She grinned brightly as she saw her man -tormenter?- sitting at the far back of the club, staring at her with a twisted smile. But something was off. In her. Her guts fell in her and twisted into a knot. Unlike her usual butterflies for Joker, she felt _fear_. Utter fear and apprehension. This wasn’t right. She sucked in a breath and her eyes widened. She willed this bad sensation to leave her, but to no avail. She knew this was either feminine intuition… or more likely, her conscience putting on the forefront things she’d tried to be blind on.

_Damn Harleen. Fuck you, Jason._

Harley put on an uncertain grin on her face and waved her hand, jutting out her hips towards her Puddin’. She giggled as he nodded to her, and she blew him a kiss. But it all felt wrong. _She_ was off. It felt like a rehearsed play, and not the real thing.

Jason seemed to notice her discomfort because he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. His gaze was dark and serious, his lips pressed into a thin line. She gasped and stared at him questioningly, resisting slapping him.

“He doesn’t see you, Harley.”

Harley grimaced and shifted on her feet, uneasy. She wished he’d just shut up, it would make things easier. Because oh, Harleen knew too well… She kept hearing herself thinking the same thing over and over again in her mind. But she wouldn’t let Jason be right! Or at least she wouldn’t admit it to him out loud. Nor to anyone. She pursed her lips and lifted her chin in defiance at him, her blue eyes shooting lightnings.

But it didn’t faze him. Instead, his own blue eyes softened at her.

“But I do,” he said in a whisper only she heard.

It was so soft she thought a breeze had caressed her heart. So sincere. Her wounded heart leapt and she gulped. Then, she glared at him and whirled around. She was determined to prove him wrong. To make him shut up.

 _He won’t get me!_  
  
She’d do what she must to secure her place as Joker’s girlfriend, no matter what she felt like with him. She didn’t want to be torn… but Jason made it so complicated. Why couldn’t he just appreciate her saving him and letting her go? Not making her realize the stuff she tried to hide deep within her?

She didn’t want to love him. But she did…

Or Harleen did?

 _All_ of Harley did because he was the man she’d been waiting for since she was a child. Her good guy gone rogue with a heart of gold.

Still, her pride forbade her to give in. She wouldn’t be unfaithful. Harley had promised Joker her heart… and she kept her promises. She was passionate, loyal, and honest—well, most of the time-. She’d given up so much for him, how could she lose it all over again? For a superhero sidekick?

He was probably mocking her.

Right!

No, she was better with Joker. Always had been… right?

_We’re partners in crime!_

Harley giggled at the thought, bringing a hand to her mouth. After her awkwardness faded and the pink tint left her cheeks, she cleared her throat and readied herself for her grand entrance. Then, she straightened up and strode sexily to Joker, her hips swinging from side to side purposely. Arrived before him, she leaned over and kissed him deeply, her butt lifted for everyone to admire. His laughter reverberated against the walls but while people looked at them, they all knew not to disturb the King and his Queen.

So, Harley did what she told herself she had to. She had to prove Jason wrong. She had to get him off her. She had to… convince herself, too.

That he was superfluous.

That she had only one man.

  
That her heart hadn’t been stolen… or was it saved? She wasn’t sure.

Harley smirked and went behind Joker, wrapping her arms around his neck. As she began to coddle him, she twirled, lifted her arms, then made lascivious moves, all the while spinning around her man and using her arms elegantly on him, as though she and Joker were in the bedroom, alone at night, sharing their passions… While she put on all this dance for Joker, her eyes bored into only Jason’s as if on a dare.

_See? I’m not yours, Jace._

* * *

Jason licked his lower lip and tightened his arms folded across his chest. His gaze darkened at how Harley left him without a word to go and caress Joker. She acted like a fool, but he’d heard her gasp, seen her eyes widen in recognition: she knew Jason was right and she probably even shared his own feelings for her deep down.

But when would she _realize_?

He wouldn’t say it hurt. No. When she danced like a slut in front of her _Puddin’_ who truly couldn’t seem to care less. He appeared to be a wolf on a throne who surveyed his kingdom. She should be the star in his eye, like she was to Jason. If only she danced for him… He’d make it respectful, romantic, and he’d _care_. He wouldn’t just _look_ , no, he’d accompany her, enjoy every dance step, and make love to her like she deserved. So, no, he wouldn’t say it hurt to be almost ignored and turned down, but it did. Her behaviour constricted his heart, but he stayed stoic. Maybe turned a bit too much into stone to be normal for a bodyguard.

The lights were bright and annoying, and Jason hated the loud noise blaring in his ears. It was hip-hop, bling-bling music. He used to love to dance. But that was before he’d been caught… Before he realized the one he loved to dance with let him down, too. Jason took in a deep breath and frowned, lowering his head slightly in a vain attempt to hide from the glaring lights. He hated those clubs. He hated criminals.

And mostly he couldn’t wait to see Joker die.

He watched Harley with disgust as she shook her booty, stroked Joker’s cheek and laughed like an utter idiot. Was she sexy? Of course. Was she degrading herself to please a freak who’d never care for her? Absolutely. What would it take to make her _see_?! Every damn guy in the club gazed at her with their mouths opened like thirsty dogs; she was putting on a fucking show for all of these nasty bastards to enjoy! Fuck, this highly intelligent, creative woman deserved respect, a private dance, and not to be a piece of meat for them to gnaw on whenever they wanted to!

Jason gritted his teeth so hard his jaw hurt on both sides, but he didn’t stop. He yearned to grab the gun at his belt and shoot the madman straight in the head several times (for pure pleasure and vengeance), and take the girl home because she was worth everything he was putting up with, but he still had Batman to kill… And staying with them was his best option. For now.

But he wouldn’t leave without her. He just hated how she made a point to infuriate him. But then again, wasn’t that somehow a show of care in some manner? He was almost certain she was trying to convince him she didn’t need him, but more likely than not, she was even trying to convince _herself_ of it first…  
  


Harley stared straight at him, sliding her hands down Joker’s chest. Yet, her eyes never left Jason’s. They had this intensity in them, like she wanted to make a bet on something invisible between them. And Jason stayed put, although his insides boiled to the point he could taste bile in his throat and he just wanted to storm out of this hellhole and stop masquerading as a bodyguard for the worst criminal in Gotham. And he stared straight back at her, holding her gaze solemnly. As if to prove her how he’d still be there when Joker wasn’t. When no one else would be.

Jason would always be there for her.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one to see her. Harley saw him too despite her exaggerated reactions and loud protestations.

They were stuck together. And Jason hoped to make her see it soon.

She wanted to push him away so bad by being so close to Joker. As though to tell him wrong, to tell him to back off. That she belonged only to Joker, if anyone, mostly such an impressive woman, could ever _belong_ to anyone in the first place.

_Yet, your eyes are fixed on me all this time, Harley._


	15. A Joker Up His Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harley's shaking her booty for him in the club, Joker watches her and Jason. Their behaviour can't lie unlike his stupid girlfriend... He thought she was true to him, but it looks like he was betrayed yet again, and by none other than Harley and Wonder Boy. How will Joker react? After all, it is true he always has a card up his sleeve... and they'll regret it bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, folks!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this surprise chapter from Joker's POV. ^.^ It's a continuation of Harley's sexy dance at the night club while Jason's watching. ;)
> 
> Thought it'd be interesting to get into his head, too. And it prepares Harley's downfall... or is it her rise? We'll see!
> 
> And dear Kane Barton, I replied to your comments on the two previous chapters! ^.^ So, if you want to know what my fave Jason ships are, head over there ;)...
> 
> As always, I appreciate comments like you have no idea!!! Kudos, fanfic subscribers, bookmarking, and user subscribers thrill me as well. Keep the love coming, and I swear I'll keep writing this fanfic (or a sequel :O!)
> 
> By the way, sweethearts, we're not even halfway through the whole story yet ^.^ So, I hope you're up for the rest! This is going to be a novel-length fanfic, be ready! Hahaha. I'll be glad to have you by my side till the ending. Or will the ending be a new beginning? ;) HA!
> 
> Have fun, dears! Enjoy!
> 
> \- MrsSarabiHolmes

Joker’s eyes narrowed to menacing slits and his grin twisted with disgust as Harley’s hand caressed his chest under his purple shirt. He could see her from the corner of his eyes; she was leaning on him, but her head, her gaze, was turned towards their bodyguard. She wasn’t even _really_ paying attention to _him_ , her Puddin’, no, she stared at Little Wonder Boy! How insulting.

How pathetic.

Bile came up in his throat, but he swallowed it. Joker stared at Jason, who didn’t even mind him. No, the bodyguard was all so serious about Harley. His crossed arms and his grave expression were all Joker needed to see, though, when directed on him and Harley.

So, there _was_ something pretty unsavoury between those two traitors. Vile whores.

He shouldn’t be surprised. Hell, he’d been expecting this for weeks… He’d seen the glances, the care they shared, and the worries in their eyes when the other one was hurt. But to this point?

Joke was on him, though. Joker had--call him an idealist— trusted Harley when she entered his world. He’d given her the card to his life, let her follow him around, become his own sidekick, gave her a new name and identity, and even a boyfriend.

  
But that bitch was a slut.

A liar.

A broken doll that needed fixing by his hand.

Joker nodded slowly, his grin stretching devilishly. Harley giggled—what an annoying sound, at least when they fucked he could slap his hand on her stupid mouth-and he turned his head to her, and smiled charmingly. His eyes were dark, but he made sure there was mischief and something akin to affection in them so the fool would fall for it. She always did.

What an idiot for a psychiatrist.

He’d offered her his hand and she’d trapped herself in his cage. Joker could do what he wanted with her, and she was so blind she kept running back to him. Nevertheless, her betrayal under his eyes deserved punishment. His guts boiled with fury, one he tried to tame for this night out so they wouldn’t get it before _he_ wanted to. He worked hard on not clenching his fists and appear friendly, even amused.

Harley shook her booty before him and kissed him, but there was something missing. She wasn’t into it. Her body was, but her mind--was it her foolish heart?—was elsewhere. And he knew exactly where. With the bodyguard he’d given the reins to kill the Bats.

Joker gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath. He wouldn’t hurt Jacey-Jason, no, that guy knew how to get Batman for good. He would wait… then get rid of that Wonder Boy like the bug he was. But nothing could stop him from teaching Harley a lesson.

She had sworn her heart to him! No one else! Joker had let her in, kept her alive and around. An honour, really! He wouldn’t let this develop into more. He would squeeze her throat until she cried, all her mascara running down her childish face, and apologized. After all, he was the Joker and she was his harlequin. She was nothing, no one, mostly no Harleen Quinzel, without _him_.

And Joker would make sure she remembered.

Or she’d be dead soon.

“Harley!” he called out to her though she was centimetres from him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Harley yelped then leaned over so he could see her scared face, a hand hovering almost innocently over her mouth. But all Joker did was grin at her. As quickly as he’d called out to her, he grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her rather roughly, but with passion. At least he had a chick to throw around and catch when he felt like kissing or fucking someone. Harley went stiff under his grip before loosening up, cooing. She threw her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss, sitting on his thighs.

Joker opened his eyes during the kiss to gaze at Jason. The knight looked away quickly, visibly annoyed. His hands seemed to itch for he kept opening and closing his fist, bringing it ever closer to the gun on his utility belt. Joker grinned wickedly, and Harley, thinking he was enjoying the kiss, giggled and grabbed his face to kiss him even more.

It was true what seemed to be between them… and requited, too. How despicable. Joker was nauseous and grunted through the kiss, closing his eyes again so Harley wouldn’t suspect anything until her judgment later that night.

What a whore! To say she was sitting on him, so close. He’d… _trusted_ her. A lifetime of weaknesses he’d suffered. But now this was too much. The only person in his life he thought somewhat trustworthy was a whore who’d fallen for the enemy-turned-slave.

Hell, even Batsy was more reliable! Joker would commit a crime, Bats would show up with his high morals and scolding, they would fight, Joker would lose—temporarily— and be taken to Arkham until he escaped. Or he’d beat up Bats so bad he could run away like a victor. See? That was how it went! Predictable, messy, explosive, _dangerous_ , but oh so damn fun!

Now, what the fuck was wrong with this blondie? Not only was she annoying, needy, clingy, she was also a cheater. Really, there was no one left to trust in this world…

Joker laughed out loud so harshly and spontaneously, Harley gasped and jumped off his thigh. She probably feared a beating she’d deserve. Did she know it, the slut?

Joker wouldn’t say his heart was breaking and that its pieces were jagged glass piercing his lungs, making it hard to breathe. Or how the pieces pained him so much he just had to laugh to cover it up. No. He wouldn’t say it, but that was exactly what was going on inside him.

So, his harlequin and the Knight were scheming against him. But the Joker always had an ace up his sleeve.

  
And he’ll make use of it as a warning. He couldn’t yet get rid of the stupid knight—it wouldn’t be wise against Bats.

But Harley was all he needed for this to work. Since Jason cared, it would rebound on him as collateral damage and scare them both into listening.

No one played the Joker. This card was his only to use.

Oh, how Harley would be destroyed!

Despite her act with Jason at first, this idiotic woman had fallen for him. Joker’s lips curled on his quivering lips. Time to break her heart again and remind her who she swore her life and love to.

Who she rightfully belonged to.

Ha. Ha.

_Ha._


	16. His Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason awakes to awful screaming and beating. He rushes to Joker and Harley's bedroom to witness a horrible, nightmarish scene. Harley needs a knight... Will Jason stand up to Joker for her? And if he does, how will Harley react? Is this the end or the beginning of something better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, folks!
> 
> Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I had a lot of new clients and a potential new job as well as Master's degree exams. I did write this chapter early last week, but editing it was... Phew, it was something! BUT I think the result is amazing :D! I personally love this chapter.
> 
> Also, if you're curious, those two songs are definitely Jason's POV to Harley and Joker in this chapter: "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and "Never Again" by Nickelback. You can listen to them while reading, if you'd like! They're easily found on Youtube or Spotify. I used them while writing, haha.
> 
> Anyhow, expect angst and loads of feels here. We're getting nearer to Harley's choice--it should happen within 6 to 10 chapters. Soon we'll see Jason facing off Batman ;). 
> 
> I'm so excited about this! Are you?! 
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> As always, please leave comments (I ADORE THOSE), kudos, bookmark the fic, or subscribe to it so I know you want more! This ensures I can't stop thinking about y'all and this fanfic. ;)
> 
> \- MrsSarabiHolmes

Faraway screams and hits gradually woke his mind. But as soon as Jason recognized Harley’s voice shrieking, yelling for her tormenter to stop, his mind snapped to attention and he sat straight up in the bed. He took a deep breath, trying to focus, but the sounds wouldn’t abate. Jason clenched his teeth, rage surging in him like an unstoppable torrent. Why would the Joker hurt her so bad? Did he really need a reason for being such a monster, so himself?

Jason jumped to his feet and stomped his way to the door, flinging it open so hard it slammed against the wall. What did the Joker want with her? She was doing _everything_ he wanted her to, even humiliating herself, playing dumb, and dancing in a vulgar way for him to keep him entertained. She wasn’t his harlequin; she was a slave! And Jason would put an end to it. In time. Now he had to stop this. And fast.

_That beast needs to be put down… She needs to see it._

Jason turned the corner, and hurried as slapping and sobbing grew louder, echoing down the dim corridor. His heart beat so hard and fast against his ribcage his breathing hurt, ragged. He sprinted, hoping to get there before Joker killed her. Because it sure sounded like that was what he was trying to do.

“P-please, Puddin’… I didn’t mean anything, it’s just—“

“STOP, WHORE!”

_WHAM!_

Harley’s voice squeaked, and Jason’s heart constricted. Not fast enough. Jason nearly tripped as his shoes slid on the floor from his speed as he flung the Joker’s door open. His eyes widened, disgust and fear drying his mouth and twisting his guts. Harley was on on the blood-soaked hardwood floor, forcing herself to get up but to no avail. Her numerous gashes and bruises paining her so much she couldn’t do more than lift her hand to Joker and plead for her safety. The sight left Jason breathless; his lady’s face was unrecognizable due to the blood covering it, the only pink streaks made from her tears. Her shirt was slashed through in two places, cuts visible and bleeding. Her legs seemed weak for they were sprawled on the floor, unmoving.

Jason’s world spun and nausea threatened to overcome him just as fury did. This very scene playing out before him stank of madness with the pungent, acrid stench of blood and mustiness. His clenched fist was white and shook with the intensity of rage and disgust. Shuddering, Jason opened his eyes wide and sucked in a breath through his gritting teeth. Quickly, his gaze flicked to Joker in a matter of millisecond, taking in the awful scene playing before him. Joker, as a maniac true to himself, grinned twistedly with a bloody knife swinging in the air, ready to strike Harley for the umpteenth time. Harley, now rendered defenceless, always a woman, a woman in love, submissive… How could one hurt a woman, and one who loved them above all?

_Only a monster can._

Multiple scenarios played in his mind, many of which where he ended Joker’s life in quite savoury gruesome manners. But his mind was quick—he had to keep his wits about. He needed Joker’s cover and resources to vanquish Batman, once and for all. No matter how much he despised it… He’d free Harley, that was plain to see. Even if she didn’t want it. But until then, he had to make this despicable collaboration last. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, right? Jason was all about that until he could ditch and dispose of them. And hand the key to Harley for her freedom, whatever it implied. Whether she wanted to stick around him or not…

_What would one heartbreak more mean?_

Jason stomped his way to them so fast even Joker opened wide eyes. Harley gasped, trying to straighten herself in what seemed surprise and an effort to stop Jason. But Harley wasn’t fast enough and so wasn’t Joker. Jason gripped Joker’s forearm and forced his hand back. The Arkham Knight’s eyes shone darkly with intensity, but he held his grip firmly, so much he could hear Joker’s teeth grind. He was certain he hurt the monster; good, that was his only warning.

“J-Jason… don’t…” Harley squeaked, her voice raw.

Joker must’ve strangled her, too, from the sound of it. Jason tightened his grip. His jaw hurt, seemingly more than when Joker had swung a bar at his face. No one harmed a woman! No one betrayed their love! And certainly no monster laid a hand on his Harleen! Jason could never see what Harley saw in Joker, but he sure saw Harley as a capable, impressive victim of another of Joker’s maniacal plans; only this time, he played with her heart.

“Stop. You made your point,” Jason growled.

Joker smiled in a sick, twisted grin only he could muster, turning his head ever so slowly to him like in a horror movie. His green eyes even bulged out of his asymmetrical face. So grotesque. But Jason held on, tightening his grip again. He wouldn’t relent until he knew Harley was somewhat safe.

“I need her for the plan,” he told the clown.

_Lies. I want her safe and free… I want her._

“Of course. And now you’ll stay _put_ , Jacey-Jace.” Joker grinned malevolently.

_Until I can get her away from you._

Joker’s eyes darted to his arm under Jason’s vise-like grip, then back to Jason’s face. The Arkham Knight kept staring straight at the clown, disgust and anger fighting for display on his features. After a few seconds, Harley’s sobbing a regular background sound now, Jason nodded gravely and released Joker’s arm.

“I’m her bodyguard, right, Joker?”

Joker’s nostrils flared and he sucked in a breath. “Yes.”

“Good.”

Jason’s expression softened a little as he bent over and scooped Harley up in his arms carefully.

“Then I’m protecting her from you tonight. She needs to be in shape.”

Joker scoffed, disdain plain on his stretched features and wicked snarl. His green eyes had darkened, and he waved Jason away like a nuisance to be discarded. Best rid of.

Jason expected Harley to retort or fight his decision, but her shaking body simply curled up against his chest. He scowled one last time at Joker, made sure he had a good grip on Harley so she wouldn’t fall, then went out the door.

Harley cried all the way to Jason’s room, and it twisted his heart. She must feel so betrayed, so abandoned, rejected… _useless_. _Forgotten_. And Jason related to all of that so much his own lips curled on his teeth. He pushed the flimsy black door open with his right foot, then entered the room and closed the door with his foot again. He took a deep breath, a shudder going through him. It was as though he’d been scared and it was over. Not scared for himself nor of the Joker, but afraid of what could happen to Harley.

_But now she’s got me._

Jason walked to the unmade, deep green bed and gently placed her on its middle. He grimaced a sad smile at how odd this moment was as he took her to bed with him. But no, Jason would never take advantage of a woman in need. The thought crossed his mind just because it was a weird setting for such drama. Clearly, he wouldn’t make any move tonight. Not only would it be awfully disrespectful, it wouldn’t sit right with his ethics either. She deserved respect, she deserved a clear mind to make her own choices. What the Joker never offered her… Jason clenched his teeth.

Harley’s sobs came ragged and more distanced, but her eyes told a story Jason didn’t want to listen to. Her eyes were wide opened, her mascara smeared and the paint dripping down her face. But the _fear_ and _uncertainty_ in them constricted his heart.

“You’re safe with me. I’ll stay the night to stand guard. I won’t let him hurt you again…”

Jason gulped and nodded mostly to himself before whirling around. He fetched clean towels from his simple two-door wardrobe and handed them to her.

“For your face. Clean the blood and I’ll stitch those gashes, all right?”

He didn’t know how to act, which was a first. He felt helpless, uncertain, still _afraid_. His eyes darted from left to right. He wanted to protect her so bad yet be present for her. He wanted to embrace her, and never let Joker close enough again. He felt like a teenager all over again, intimidated by Batman, jittery and willing to prove himself. But he wasn’t that kid anymore… Batman and Joker made sure of that.

Harley watched him for a while, then took the towels and started applying them to her face. He didn’t want to intrude in her space nor scare her more than she needed to be or he’d have done it for her. Tenderly. Carefully.

“You didn’t have to… do this… Mr. J was angry,” her weak voice mumbled.

Jason growled and stomped his foot on the ground, folding his arms on his chest. Harley gasped, stiffening.

“Angry?! Look at what he’s done to you! I came in to save _you_!” he exclaimed, almost pleading her to understand.

Harley’s eyes narrowed and her lips quivered. “You’re not good enough for me.”

Jason’s heart banged once against his ribcage before falling into an abyss. Yet he made no move to try and catch it. He let it fall. He was never good enough, for no one…

_Not Batman. Not Barbara. Not even Harley._

“What about Joker?!” Jason shouted in her face, and he hated himself for it when he saw Harley’s eyes widen in shock and fear. Just like he’d seen her with Joker. Did her eyes shine with acknowledgment too?

“He’s not a good man! You deserve better…”

“Like you?” Her voice was small, her eyes strangely hopeful.

Jason’s lips twitched and he turned on his heel, hiding his welling eyes. No one wanted him. No one needed him.

“Jason. Jason!”

But he didn’t look at her. He didn’t even budge.

“Please… Jason. I’m sorry,” Harley said.

_Sorry?_

Jason frowned but this time he did turn. He stared puzzlingly at her, needing an explanation to slow down his beating heart. Harley never apologized to anyone.

“Thank you for… being there. No one is ever there for me,” she said meekly, a shadow of a smile crossing her lips.

  
She looked around like in search of help, but when she could find none, she turned her gaze back to him. A fresh tear rolled down her cheek.

“Please don’t leave me.” She reached out to him.

Jason’s breath cut short as though he’d received an unexpected punch in the stomach. He swallowed with difficulty, his eyes searching hers. When he saw her helplessness, her sincerity, Jason’s heart found it way up his chest again so fast he noticed he was already wrapping his arms around Harley.

“No, of course not. I’m here for you.”

“I know, Jace.”

She gently pulled herself away from his embrace and lifted her head, a soft smile on her face. Jason returned it to her, his eyes gleaming with love.

“Lie down with me. I’m tired.”

Jason nodded and pulled out a gun from his beside table drawer before placing it on top of the table. If Joker wanted to mess around during the night, he’d be sorry he ever hurt her.

Then, careful not to harm her, Jason helped Harley lie down and pull the sheets over her. He followed suit, but lay on the sheets in order to be ready for action if it ever came. He was guarding her, she needed to rest. And never would he betray her.

A sob broke free from Harley’s mouth and she scooted closer, her face scrunching up in pain. She huddled against his chest and he put his arm protectively around her shoulder. She was warm though shaking, but he’d stay. Always stay for her. For his Harley.

_My lady._

No harm would come to her on his watch. He would never use her either. He wasn’t a monster; he was a broken knight with love and emotions and justice to spare. He took his role with her very seriously. It was his only role now. But he’d never felt more important than ever, curled up with Harley. He was hers and she could do as she pleased.

No, Jason would never take advantage of her. He’d let her do it to him if it meant she’d be safe and free.

His heart was true, but she had it in her hands. And he’d rather have it no other way.


End file.
